Bring Us Together
by LovebirdsJATE
Summary: Never mock my titles. Kate is having a baby and its not Jacks! shock She has the baby. How will life with the baby work? Will her and Jack become a couple?
1. Chapter 1: The baby

Kate rolled over in her bed. She started at the tent wall in front of her. Another day. Another tiring day. She pushed her self out of bed and walked outside. It was bright day and she smiled and began to walk towards Claire's tent. Claire was still inactive but Aaron was up, but not crying. Kate smiled and picked him up in her arms. She smiled down at him while he gurgled and hiccupped at her happily. Kate laughed and played with him, she looked down at her own swelling and smiled, she was pregnant.

Sure, Kate loved children, hell, she absolutely adored babies. She found babies cute and cuddly, not a burden and annoying like Claire.

Claire still hadn't forgiven Kate for being a criminal. It didn't matter that she had helped Claire through birth; she was a criminal none the less. Kate sighed when Claire began to wake up. She only had time with Aaron in the morning, and then the little one was put down into bed again to be reunited with Claire. Kate kissed his head and put him down and sprinted to the water, a fair distance away from Claire. Kate quickly removed her shoes and socks and sunk her feet as deeply as possible into the sand so that it would seem she was there for a long time.

She heard Claire get up and take Aaron out of bed. Soon his noises were drowned out by people waking up and beginning the day. Which meant Jack was going to come down to the beach soon.

Begging pregnant is a horrible situation in many different ways, morning sickness, hormones, cravings, especially cravings when you're stuck on an island. Some of the better things are you don't get your period, you get to bring a baby into the world, but for Kate, the biggest prize of all was to have Jack give her is almost undivided attention.

Kate sighed and thought about him, in fact he was walking down the beach to her this moment. She smiled; he was wearing that grey shirt she loved, the way it strained on his muscles when he moved. Kate licked her lips and waved at him, Jack grinned and waved back. She turned back to water and tried not to let her heart beat pick up to much speed.

'Sinking are we?' Jack asked, coming to a stop beside her. Kate's response was a smile. Jack smiled back at her and Kate nearly died right there. She bit her lip and looked out at the ocean. 'And how are we today?' He asked. Kate knew who the other one was.

'Well…' She said thinking. 'I woke up about 5 minutes ago…I've been here for one.' She said lowering her voice so Jack knew what she was talking about, he was the only one who knew about her seeing Aaron in the morning.

'Right, well. Kate. I think we need to talk. You're 8 months along…' He stopped. He raised his one eyebrow and lowered his head. 'Can we go into your tent for this?' Kate's heart skipped a beat. She gulped and nodded obediently. Jack smiled and Kate led the way into the tent.

Kate gestured to the bed and Jack chuckled and sat down. Kate sat down in front of him. She looked into his brown eyes expectantly. Jack sighed; he reached forward and took her hands in his. Kate blinked, and got goose bumps as he stroked her hands with his long, strong fingers. Kate gulped.

'As I said, you're 8 months along; the baby could come right now if it wanted to, Kate.' Kate froze; Jack seemed to notice and shuffled forward. 'We did all we can, Kate, your as prepared for this birth as much as I can possibly make you in the given circumstances.' Kate nodded again. 'Kate, if the baby does come soon, I need to know about the father.' Kate blinked and looked down. Jack cupped her face and made her look at him. 'You don't need to tell me anything other then the answer to these few questions. Is that alright? There only medical questions, Kate, for you and the baby. We want you both healthy.' Kate just started at him. Jack took a breath and put his hands back on top of hers. 'Did he have' but Kate cut him off.

'I don't know.' She told him. Jack frowned looking at her. Kate looked away from his eyes and into her hands were Jacks hands were intertwined with hers.

'I-I didn't even finish the question.' Jack said staring at her in surprise.

'I just know ok.'

'How could you?' He asked.

'I didn't mean to.' She whispered.

'Uh?' Jack asked, confused.

'Never mind.' Kate said realizing she made a big mistake.

'Kate.'

'I used to be a stripper.' She said, Kate took a chance and glanced back up into his eyes, they looked suddenly judging her, silently critiquing her. When nothing came from Jacks mouth she spoke again. 'About…I don't know…8 months ago.' She glanced at her stomach and smiled. 'I was a stripper in Sydney Australia. Just to make money for a while. I, well, one night things got a little bit out of hand with one man, he didn't rape me, if you give a man a lust full blowjob its normally not a rape.' She saw Jack tense, was she having an effect on him? "And so I got pregnant." Jack nodded and he reached up and kissed her cheek, making Kate blush a deep red. She looked at him, he looked understanding. Kate smiled at him and Jack rubber her hands once more before nodding, getting up and leaving.

'Hey, Kate.' Shannon said standing above Kate, looking down at her in the sand. Kate smiled and patted the sand next to her. 'In this? I don't think so.' Kate laughed and stood up. Shannon looked at her. 'I was wondering. You're well, you're having a baby.' She said pointing to Kate's large stomach. Kate nodded slowly. 'Well…what are you planning on naming the thing?' She asked and Kate placed a hand on her stomach and stroked it thoughtfully, she hadn't really. She knew it would just come to her when she saw it.

'I don't know.' She said honestly. Shannon grinned.

'I have tons of names!' She said, excitement ringing in her posh voice. Kate nodded and smiled. 'Well, Lindsay, or Odette, or Janet, or Molly.' She said grinning. Kate smiled. 'And for boys, Jack, because well…' She grinned and Kate blushed. 'Maybe Ryan, or Jacob, Liam maybe.' Shannon said her eyes gleaming with excitement. Kate laughed.

'I like Molly for sure, and Ryan is lovely…but if it's a girl I might name her Diane after my mom and her middle name after my sister Kelly. And if it's a boy after my little brother Ben and Sam after my dad.' She told Shannon gently. Shannon's face slumped and she nodded.

'O- Well oh ok. I guess you already had names planned out then didn't you.' She said coldly. Kate's heart fell.

'I appreciate your thoughts though Shannon.' Kate told her gently.

'Yeah sure.' Shannon said coldly before stalking off. Kate sighed and looked away, down the beach.

'Kate?' Jack called for her. Kate looked up at him, he sat down in front of her in the caves, and he placed a hand on her stomach gently, nearly making Kate gasp. 'How are you too today?" He asked her gently, flashing her, his prize winning grin.

'Me and baby are fine Dr. Shephard how are you?' She said grinning right back, but feeling slightly flustered.

'Great, actually, got a lot of sleep last night.' He said. Kate beamed and saw Jack blush. 'Knew that'd make you happy.' He told her making her blush this time.

'Well, that's really great, Jack. You've cheered me and the baby up.' She said patting her belly lovingly. Jack looked rather proud and made Kate get butterflies. 'Is that all?' She asked. Jack's proud face faded and was quickly replaced with a guilty one. 'Its not.' She stated bluntly.

'No. No its not.' He looked up at her. 'Kate, I was wondering, since you are 8 months in, if two people would stay with you. At all times, someone who can run fast and someone who can carry you.' He told her. Kate started at him. 'I know you're having difficulties with the rest of the camp but' Kate cut him off before he could say more.

'No, not difficulties, they hate me a capital H.' She told him, she tried to find something else in the caves to look at. Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead.

'I'm sorry.' He told her. 'I was thinking Hurley and Charlie.' Kate looked at him in astonishment. 'Only two months.' He said. 'Charlie runs like the wind and Hurley can carry you.' He told her. Kate just looked at him in horror. 'Oh come on Kate!' He laughed rolling his eyes at her. 'Only two months.' He said. 'Who knows, a boat could come right now and you could have your baby in hospital.' Kate's face brightened, even though she knew that meant going to jail.

'So, Kate, is it a boy or a girl?' Charlie asked her while cleaning, his and Claire's clothing. Kate shrugged and watched him.

'I bet she'll have a little girl.' Hurley told him, while hanging up the clothing. Charlie made face. 'You think it's a boy?' Hurley challenged. Charlie grinned and nodded. 'Fine, I'll make you a bet it's a girl. Four cookies!' Hurley said. Charlie proudly stood, hand out straight and they shook. Kate laughed from were she was sitting. Suddenly Sawyer strutted up.

'So, how's the future Mom?' Sawyer asked grinning. Kate rolled her eyes.

'Fine Sawyer.' She said and winked at Charlie and Hurley. 'How is the dad?' She asked, Sawyer blinked and grinned.

'Just fine thanks.' Sawyer said.

'Not you, Hurley!' Kate laughed, Sawyer frowned and blushed hard but tried to shake off the comment.

'Cute, Freckles, really cute.' He said smirking at her. But Charlie and Hurley just kept laughing. 'Shut up!' Sawyer yelled which caused them to laugh harder. He rolled his eyes and ripped the clothing off and tossed them in the sand and stepped on the charging out. Hurley and Charlie's face both sadden and Hurley bent down and began to pick the clothing up slowly.

'I'm sorry.' Kate whispered. Charlie looked at her. 'I didn't know he'd do that.' She murmured. When she got no replies she got up and began picking up clothing. 'Here, let me help.'

'No, Kate,' Hurley said pushing her away. 'Your expecting, go rest, really, its fine, Charlie has to wash them anyways.' He grinned at her. Kate giggled and smiled.

Soon they were finished with the clothing and were sitting about. Kate began to sweat and they began to walk towards the coolness of the caves and for a drink. Charlie and Hurley were chatting merrily when Kate gasped suddenly, she gripped her stomach. Charlie and Hurley didn't notice immediately.

'Guys, oh, guys my stomach.' She said, moaning. 'I think the baby's coming.' She said, and fell to her knees, careful to keep her stomach from getting on the ground. Both the men paled and froze; eyes wide. 'Go get Jack.' Kate said. Suddenly the both leaped into action, Kate was scooped up into Hurley's arms and Charlie ran like a speeding bullet to the caves.

'Jack! Jack!' Charlie yelled, Jack looked up from were he was wrapping up a wound in old mans knee. 'It's the baby! The baby's coming!'

_Read and Review! Construtive Crisisum is welcome (so it spelling mistakes...) and things u liked **ARE LOVED**!!! Hope you likey!_


	2. Chapter 2: The name game

Chapter 2: The name game.

He cried. Jack's eyes widened and began yelling orders. Hurley and Kate arrived at the caves to see Jack wrapping an old mans knee and everyone else racing about, dropping things and yelling, Charlie conducting it all.

'Dude.' Hurley said. 'Jack!' He yelled. Jack turned away from the man who was walking away and to Kate and Hurley, he bolted to them and took Kate out of Hurley's arms. 'What should I do?' Jack thought for a moment, Kate whimpering in his arms.

'Go to the beach, get Sun, and Claire. Tell them Kate's in labor.' He paused. 'AND RUN!' He yelled. Kate tensed. 'Get plants from Sun!' He called. Hurley kept running. Jack looked at Kate. 'It'll be ok.' He said. 'We need to get you to the hatch. Charlie, and Sayid! Bring that stuff to the hatch now!' He said. They nodded and ran ahead as Jack walked to the hatch, talking to Kate, reminding her to breath.

'Desmond we need the hatch.' Jack said coming in. Desmond looked up at them. He saw Kate and nodded leading them to the bunker, Jack laid Kate out and gave her long shirt to put on. 'You're only a few inches dilated.' Jack told her. Kate gasped and as another contraction hit she screamed in pain. 'We need Sun and Claire in here A.S.A.P!' Jack yelled. Kate began panting and gripping the sheets. Sun and Claire burst in and ran to Kate's side. Sun grasped her hand and Claire kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. Kate groaned and squished Sun hand, amazed that even though that a few days ago they would never speak to words to her and know were helping her deliver a child.

'Push, Kate!' Jack called. Kate groaned and pushed. 'Good, Kate! That was just the thing, only a few more, I can see the shoulders and the stomach, only one more!' He said. Claire wiped more sweat of her forehead and rubbed her shoulder.

'You can do this, Kate!' Claire told her.

'Ok, one, two, three, push!' Jack said. Kate pushed and soon her baby was out, Jack cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to her. Kate took it and rocked it in her arms. 'It's a little girl.' He told her grinning. Kate smiled up at Jack and nodded.

'Thank you.' She said. Jack nodded and began picking things up when Kate groaned. Jack looked at her. 'O-O, Jack, am I supposed to get contractions now?' She asked, fear evident in her voice. Jack looked at her. His eyes widened and looked at her face then back down, face and down. 'What is it Jack?' Kate asked. Jack licked his lips.

'You're having twins.' He said.

After a few hours Kate had pushed out another baby girl, both here sucking on her breasts and Kate was fast asleep in the bunker. 'Wow.' Desmond said sitting down at the table. 'That was amazing brother.' He said slapping Jack on the back who chocked on the coffee.

'They are beautiful.' Sun said. Jack smiled.

'Their Kate's.' Jack said then realized what he had done when he saw Suns smirking face. Jack began to busy himself and got up to check on Kate, she was still asleep the babies eating from her. Jack smiled and kissed her head lovingly and watched her sleep.

Kate was still in the hatch when she woke up; the babies were on longer on her. Kate looked around but they weren't there. Kate jumped up and noticed that her bra was on and so was her shirt, and looked around and ran out of the room and into the kitchen despite her lack of energy. She saw Jack holding one baby, the one with the hazel eyes just like her and the other one with blue eyes was in Sun's lap. Jack looked up and saw Kate. He smiled and patted the couch for her to sit down. Kate came and sat down.

Jack handed her the baby, who smiled up at her when she saw Kate. Kate grinned at Jack. 'I'm going to name her Olivia Diane Austin.' Kate said. Jack smiled.

'That's a gorgeous name, Kate.' He told her quietly. Kate smiled. 'Any reasoning behind it?'

'One of my favorite names is Olivia and my mum's name is Diane, she died or breast cancer not to long ago. In fact, that baby over their, has her eyes.' Kate nodded her head over to the other little girl, with dark ocean blue eyes.

'Your mom would be proud, their both beautiful healthy babies.'

'Yeah and some man whore's.' Kate mumbled. Jack rubbed her shoulder, Kate looked up at him. He didn't seem to care that they weren't the babies Kate might of dreamed about as a child but she still loved them. 'What should I name her?' She asked. Jack thought for a moment. 'I really like the name May.' She said. Jack nodded.

'I think it's a really good name.' He stated simply. Kate grinned.

'May Kelly Austin, Kelly is my older sisters name.' She said stroking Olivia's head lovingly. Suddenly May burst into tears but Olivia kept calm, Kate handed her to Jack and took May from Sun and began to rock her to sleep.

Jack watched fixated on Kate as Sun left. Amazed at her, she looked perfect with the baby and couldn't help but wonder what if these babies were his also.

_What do you think of the names?? READ AND REVIEW!:D_


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy Jack

Chapter 3: Daddy Jack.

Olivia and May were wide awake, Kate however was sleeping, so, Jack had both of the babies, one on each leg, tugged tightly against his stomach, legs pressed together.

'Well, you're a regular Howard Stern now aren't you?' Sawyer asked coming up beside Jack and plopping himself down. Jack rolled his eyes and just ignored the comment. 'Where's Freckles?' He asked.

'Sleeping.' Jack replied. Sawyer nodded still looking at the babies. There was moment of silence.

'What's this one's name?' He pointed to May.

'May.'

'This one?'

'Olivia.'

'How can you tell them apart?'

'They've both got freckles, but May has them all over her face, where as Olivia only has them scattered across her nose and May has blue eyes and Olivia green.' Jack said moving Olivia closer since she had begun to squirm.

'I see.' They sat their both looking at the babies. Jack couldn't help but think what if he was the father? What if he had given Kate the babies, he knew they couldn't possibly be his but what if he was the rightful father and Kate _wanted_ him to be. Him? Kate's babies fathers? That was one dream just too far out of reach. Or at least for know.

'Hey.' Kate said coming up behind them, Sawyer jumped but Jack remained calm, smiling at her. 'How are they?' She asked.

'Fine, I think Olivia is getting tired though, she's squirming a lot.' Kate smiled and thanked him, taking Olivia out of his arms and embracing the little girl in her own. Kate smiled gratefully at him.

'Thank you so much, Jack.' She said. Jack grinned at her and nodded.

'Here, Freckles, I've got something for you.' Sawyer said, Jack's head twisted to him and he glared. 'I'll be right back.' He jogged off and Kate sat down rubbing Olivia's back gently. 'Back.' He said coming up to them, in his hand was a tiny stuffed rabbit. It was pretty new looking except for the island dirt on it. 'You could give it to Olivia, for a toy or something.' Jack silently cursed, he had found that on the first day here and asked around but then abounded it ruble, Sawyer must had have found it. Kate smiled and reached out to take it but paused and thought for a moment, looking at May who was sitting curled into Jacks hold.

'What about, May?' She asked looking at her other daughter. 'I don't want her to feel sad or anything.'

'There not going to feel anything!' Sawyer said, sounding skeptical. 'There babies, wait till there older and one of them gets a boyfriend first, then we have a problem.' He rolled his eyes.

'No, it just won't feel right.'

'Well, you're holding Olivia right now, don't you think May's jealous?' She asked. Kate blinked and looked at May, still cuddling at against Jack, who was holding her against his shoulder. 'She's with Jack. She seems to like him.' She said smiling at Jack, who blushed and filled with, surprisingly, male pride. What was happening to him?

_Sorry it was short...READ AND REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss the girl

Chapter 4: Kiss the girl.

The twins had long since fallen asleep and Kate still up, playing with her hair and sitting next to Jack. Jack was awkwardly looking at his hands then back up at Kate. "So." He said. Jack grinned at Kate who smiled sweetly at him; she looked like an absolute angel. They both laughed, and then silence fell upon them and they started out at the ocean, their arms were touching. Jack suddenly felt Kate shiver, he turned to her and met her eyes. "Cold?"

"Yeah." She whispered. Jack rapped his arm around her shoulder and snuggled her close, the fire was no longer burning, and this gave Jack a chance to be close to Kate. "Thanks." She whispered nuzzling against his body, and slowly getting warmer. After a while Kate rested her head on Jacks shoulder and smiled up at him. He smiled back and her and suddenly his lips went numb. And he watched hers. He wanted to kiss her. Very much so. But he didn't, he turned away and he felt Kate adjust her head on his shoulder so she was closer to him and Jack began to sweat.

Sweat, on his palms, on his chest, the back of his neck, in his armpits. Armpits? Oh, shit. Kate will know!

But she made no movement from him and when Jack looked down she was still awake and smiling. He was breathing deeply and scolding himself for acting like a teenager.

Jack felt pressure on his thigh and saw Kate's hand was there. On his thigh. He froze and tried not to tense too much. He smiled at her when she looked back up at him.

'Is there something wrong?' She asked pulling her head away but not her hand.

'I'm sorry, I'm fine.' He said smiling at her. Kate grinned back and then rested her head back down on his shoulder. Her breathing started to slow and Jack knew he had better kiss her soon or he'd lose his chance. 'Kate?' She sat up and looked at him, her eyes showed she was tired at her eye lids were drooping, but she was starting at his lips. So, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, his hand sliding through her hair and then gripping her by her waist. He heard Kate moan softly as he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. Kate still had one hand on his thigh and the other was on his shoulder.

'Jack…' Kate breathed; as Jack was kissing her more then she had ever been kissed. 'I…' She trailed off and Jack kissed her again, and she opened her mouth for his tongue once again. Jack pulled away and started at her. She started back, breathing deeply. "Hey." She giggled. Jack grinned. "I-well that was…I should go, I need my rest." She said, still smiling at him. Jack grinned and nodded. Kate got up and left. Jack watched her until she disappeared into the tent, then he tossed his hands behind his neck and fell backwards and sighed dreamily.

The next day, Kate was still asleep and the babies surprisingly were as well. Jack was sitting Claire's tent and playing with Aaron. He held his nephews hands who giggled happily at Jack. Jack grinned and looked up at Claire who was smiling sweetly at him. 'I want to hurt the guy who left you.' He told her. Claire smiled again, only this time it was a sad one. 'He doesn't have any right to do that.' He said with clear cut anger in his voice. Claire reached over and rubbed his shoulder. Jack twitched, it was the same shoulder Kate had been resting on last night.

"What is it?" Claire asked, she was smirking. Jack glared.

"How long have you known?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"I saw her and you chatting last night, but I didn't see all of it, ok?" She reassured him. Jack only rolled his eyes at her again. "Oh, and look, here comes our princess now." She smirked at Jack as he spun around to see Kate, holding one of the babies and Sawyer holding the other one, both laughing and walking happily. Suddenly an overwhelming wave of jealously crashed over Jack. He glared at them hard, scowling when Sawyer tossed the baby into the air and caught her, but he couldn't help but see Kate's hesitant look when Sawyer did so. But she seemed to brush it off and kept walking.

Had she completely forgotten what happened last night? She had seemed fairly happy with it, if not ok. But she had left right after as if it was just a natural response to kiss back. He had been the one doing the kissing; she didn't seem very into it.

Kate looked up around, as if sensing eyes on her, she looked directly at Jack, who span around quickly and started to play with Aaron again. "Hey." He said as if nothing had ever happened. He glanced up at his little sister, she was smirking and had her eyebrows raised. Jack blushed and slid away from Aaron.

Claire scooped her baby up and stood up. "Jack, Jack." She shook her head. "Just kiss the girl."

_Sorry it was sooooo short! Listen, guys, I need you tell me specifally what you thought, I really would like more then, great chapter, the babies are soooo cute, Jacks weird, Sawyers a peepee head and I didn't think Kate had a beard! And I want to know what you didn't like as well ok? Thanks guys, now, you know what to do!! _


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Fright

Chapter 5: Midnight Fright!

Jack got up and approached Kate and Sawyer. Kate grinned when she saw him and waved slightly since she had both hands on the baby. As Jack got closer he saw that Kate had May and Sawyer had Olivia. 'Hey, there.' He said to Kate and rubbed Mays head lovingly. "How are you, Kate?" He asked her.

'I'm fine, how are you?' Kate replied.

'I'm good.' He said.

'Well, I am to Doc.' Sawyer muttered, moving his head around in an arrogant matter. Jack choose to ignore him.

'How are the twins?' He asked, straining his neck to see May. Kate turned her back to him so Jack could clearly May's face.

'They just dandy, Jackass, now how about you leave us alone?' Sawyer snapped.

'I'm only going to ask you once not to swear in front of my kids.' Kate said immediately. Jack smiled at her defenses for the little babies. Sawyer nodded and Kate smiled at him. Jack felt the need to get her attention back to him.

'Are they having any trouble sleeping or do they get cold? Hungry?' He asked. Kate shook her head.

'They share a crib so they stay pretty warm.' She told him smiling. Jack nodded understandingly. 'Anyways, they are pretty tired so I better get them to bed.' She turned to Sawyer. 'Coming?' Sawyer nodded and smirked, Kate walked on, and Sawyer followed but stopped in front of Jack, nodded and smirked. Jack scowled at Sawyer and tried to make his face confused but thought that maybe he looked more like he had smelt something fowl.

Kate was lying in bed when she heard rustling. She looked up could faintly see a man moving outside her tent, disappearing into the trees. She glanced at the babies; both still sleeping peacefully, the man was still there.

'Jack?' Kate whispered. No reply and Kate's heart began to pick up speed. She tried to calm in down a bit more. 'Sawyer? Sawyer, is that you? This isn't funny!' She told the man. Still no response. 'Charlie?' She asked as the figure came closer. 'Charlie, stop it, stop it, you're scaring me.' She told him again. She could make out the figure lift up a knife from out side. Kate screamed.

She heard voices yelling, as the man darted back into the jungle, leaving the knife behind, stuck into the tarp. Kate was frozen in spot. She heard Sawyer coming charging in, only in his boxers, holding a broken beer bottle. Charlie, Claire, and few others were looking at her.

Then she heard Jack yelling, he came in, also, only wearing his boxers. He was holding a knife. He saw her and dropped it, bringing her into his arms, once Kate was against his chest she began to sob.

'Jack-Jack, I didn't know. I did-didn't know, Jack.' She tried to pull away and regain her composure, but Jack pulled her back against him, stroking her head slightly, whispering to her and rocking her gently. She heard Shannon whispering and then looked up and saw Shannon holding one crying baby and Claire the other, while, Sayid and Locke were bent over the hole in her tent. 'Oh, I should, I should…' She went over and tried to take both of the screaming babies but Sun came over and calmed her down directing her back to Jack, who again took her in his arms. Calming her.

Kate woke up in the caves, rapped in Jacks arms, he was asleep. Kate sighed and saw Claire and Sun playing with all three of the babies. Kate sat up and smiled at them. They both looked up and grinned then waved happily. Kate waved back and looked around some more and saw the knife laying next to them, it had blood on the blade and she turned to Jack, he had blood splattered across his hand.

**Kate: Did you try and kill me Jack?**

**Jack: What?**

**Kate: Danmit anwser me Jack! I trusted you!**

**Jack: Why would I kill you?**

**--------------------------------------**

**Sayid: Jack I-I**

**Jack: What is it!**

**Sayid: I found something.**

**Jack: What is it?**

**Sayid: I found the back end of plane.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Claire: Sawyer?**

**Sawyer: I-I**

**Claire: What do you want?**


	6. Chapter 6: Ana

Chapter 6: Ana

Kate gasped when she saw it and quickly unraveled herself from his arms. Her heart was beating as hard, if not harder then it did last night. She glanced behind her one last time, at Jack, and then at the knife and began to walk away, in shock of what was happening.

Jack couldn't have been the one could he? He, after all, had shown clear cut feelings for her before. And he truly cared for her babies. But yesterday he seemed a little angry with her about Sawyer, but he hadn't acted on it or anything. But how did Jack get from the caves to the beach so fast? He could have waited and then pounced at her when he knew Sawyer wasn't around.

'Kate!' Claire called. Kate turned around. She saw Claire looking concerned. Sun waved Kate over to them. Kate came over on shaky legs and sat down. She took Olivia from Claire and held her close. 'How are you? You look at little pale.' She said. Kate nodded but didn't say thing. 'Jack was really worried about you last night.' Claire said laughing slightly. Kate just started at her daughters face. 'Are you sure you're ok, Kate? Do you want me to get Jack?' She bent her head low so she could look Kate in eye.

Kate's head sprung up quickly. 'I'm fine, really, actually, Claire, there's something I need to talk to you about, it's really, really, _really_, important.' She said urgently.

'I'll leave you to alone.' Sun said getting up and leaving. Claire started back in Kate's intense hazel ones.

'I have something I need to tell you to, and I think it's the same thing.' Claire told Kate. Kate smiled and nodded. 'I'm going to forgive you, you know, about being a criminal and all.' She looked away and readjusted Aaron. 'Jack really cares about you, Kate, and I think that if he can forgive you, so can I.' She said smiling. Kate didn't smile back, she was horrified. How was she supposed to tell Claire that she thought Jack, her brother, had tried to kill? What was Kate thinking? How could she ever tell Claire that Jack had tried to kill her. She'd just have to bring it up with Jack. 'Is that alright?' Claire asked. Kate nodded and they hugged, the babies making noises of discomfort at this. They both giggled and pulled away. 'You were going to tell me something?' She asked, smiling still.

'Ummm…yeah…I was just going to tell you I really, really, have got this weird feeling about Jack.' It wasn't a complete lie. Claire nodded. 'And I might…'

'Make a move?'

'Something like that.'

Kate was sitting in Jacks caves, waiting for him, she had asked Claire and Sun to watch over the babies for her. She had a knife hidden a foot away from her if things get out of control. Her head was spinning with millions of unanswered questions.

'Kate?'

Jack.

'How are you?' He asked coming down and sitting next to her. 'Are you feeling alright?' He asked. Kate deiced not to dance around her point.

'Did you try to kill me?'

'What?' He asked, clearly confused.

'Damnit, Jack! Did you try to kill me? I trusted you!' Kate said furiously.

'Why would I kill you?' He asked angrily. Kate stood up.

'I-I don't know!' She screamed, she was crying know. She watched as Jack stood up also, he was few inches taller then her.

'Kate! Don't you trust me?'

'Yes! But- I saw the blood on the knife, and then on your hand! Ok? Explain that!' She ordered.

'I grabbed the knife and sliced my hand open! He held up his hand and Kate could indeed see were the stitches were. She instantly felt guilty.

'Why didn't I see you do that then?' She barked. 'You could be faking it!' She wiped her tears away.

'Kate, you were a mess last night, you probably don't even remember me carrying you back to the caves, or me kissing you good night!' He said, hurt in his eyes and written all over his face.

'I-I-…' Kate trailed off, not sure what to say.

'Exactly, I expected you to trust me, Kate! You said you trusted me but I think you're lying!' He said. Kate started to sob hard, painful, racked sobs. Jack sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

'I-I-I'm sorry? Ok? I'm sorry! I'm scared though, Jack! I'm really, really, scared. I'm scared for me and babies!' She said holding her hands to her face. Jack stepped forward and pulled her against him. He stroked the back of her head. 'I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I'm being such a wimp.' She said trying to pull away. Jack didn't pull back but held her a far distance away. He bent down on one knee and looked her in the eyes.

'You are not being a wimp, Kate, ok? You're just scared, everyone gets scared, everyone feels.' He told her, not breaking eye contact. 'Just promise me, that if you're scared you'll come to me.' Kate giggled and nodded. Jack grinned and whipped some of the tears away from her eyes again. Kate looked up at him and slowly came up towards his lips. Jack bent down and captured her lips in his eagerly, but before the kiss could deepen Sayid entered.

'Jack! I-I found something!' Sayid panted. Jack pulled Kate close to his body still. He looked at Sayid, he was flushed and looked panicked.

'What is it?' Jack asked. He noticed that Kate was sort of cuddling against his chest.

'I found the back end of the plane.' He said. Kate's head shot up and Sayid approached them quickly. 'There's a few survivors.' He told Jack. 'Four.' He said. Jack nodded slowly. 'I came back to get you.' He told Jack. 'One of them I very old. He is about Rose's age, he needed water and food. And fast.' He told Jack.

Jack nodded. 'You grab food and water. I'll be with you in a second.' He turned to Kate. 'Listen. I'll be back really soon. I'll come and get you as soon as I get back, I promise. We can talk about…all of this.' He told her. Kate smiled and nodded.

'Thank you, Jack. Be careful ok?' She told him as he pulled away.

'Of course.'

Later that evening, Claire and Kate were sat on the beach. When Jack called for Kate. Kate looked up from Olivia and May who was sitting together, holding one another as the sun finished its descent. Kate smiled at him but then noticed the women standing with him. She was laughing. Kate approached and hugged Jack tightly. 'How are you?' He asked. Kate giggled.

'I could ask you the same question.' She replied.

'Well I'm fine…now.' He said smiling at her. Kate blushed and smiled also, looking up at him. Jack glanced nervously and the girl. He stopped smiling. 'This is Ana Lucia, I met her in the bar airport.' He told Kate. Kate nodded at her, she nodded back. 'Ana Lucia, this is Kate. Kate just had two babies.' Kate smiled. 'Speaking of which, where are they? And where's my sister?' He asked. Kate laughed and bravely took his hand. Taking him over to Claire, they hugged, and Jack greeted the three babies who were clearly happy to see him. Jack stood up and saw Kate and Ana Lucia both waiting for him. 'Um. Hey, girls.' He said. 'Ana, would you rather sleep at the caves or the beach.' He asked raising an eyebrow. He saw Kate biting her lips and smiled.

'Beach.' She said.

'Kate?'

'Doesn't she already, sleep somewhere?' Ana asked slightly rudely.

'Yeah, but last night her tent was acted, so…Kate? Beach, or caves?' He asked grinning. Kate blushed.

'Caves.'

Sawyer was slightly sickened by the reunion scene when the tallies returned to the beach. Bernard and Rose reunited with a lazy, old person kiss. The other man kept to himself, the other girl did as well. But what really got Sawyer was the fact that Jack had too sexy girls hanging off his hip know. Freckles, and Ana. And what pissed him off was that there seemed to be more to Ana then meets the eye but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It was around lunch time when Sawyer looked up from his book, _Lancelot_, and saw Kate disappearing into Claire's tent, holding two babies close to her. Then Sawyer noticed it. A man. He wasn't one from there camp and Sawyer didn't see him last night. Sawyer dashed his tent and grabbed his broken beer bottle, ran out when he heard a high pitched squeal from Claire's tent. And what scared him most was that hearing her screamed made his heart pick up speed. He charged in, to see Kate, talking to Claire, both perfectly fine.

'And then he was holding me all night…' Kate stopped mid sentce and looked at Sawyer. Claire turned around and started at him.

'Sawyer?'

'I-I'

'What do you want?'

'I saw a man outside your tent.' He stated rather bluntly. Claire raised her eyebrows, her mouth open slightly. She nodded slowly and Sawyer went red quickly. 'Sorry, continue gossiping.' He began to leave when Claire turned back to Kate.

'So. Let me get his straight, you went to him, you were feeling bad so he was touching your face, and then he said your pretty much ok, and then you said except for the pretty part and then he agreed and said you weren't pretty but beautiful? Oh my god! He likes you!' Claire let out another squeal of joy as Kate watched Sawyers back slump and walk away.

_Charlie has Claire. But I might have feelings for her. Jack has Kate, who I also might have feelings for. Jack has Ana who I think if really, really, sexy. _Sawyer let out an angry sigh as he tried to get his emotions in order. 'What's the point!' He yelled angrily at the roof of his tent. A few people turned and started at him. 'What?' He barked making them quickly dash away.

**Ana: Kate a criminal Jack!**

**Jack: I know! Stop trying to turn her away from me!**

**Ana: And I know what she did!**

**---------------------------------**

**Kate: Olivia? Olivia? Jack! Someone taken Olivia!**


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

Chapter 7: Missing

Jack was sitting on the beach, the sun just setting when Ana came up next to him. 'Hey.' She said, she pulled her pants up a bit before sitting down. Jack noticed this was very masculine of her. Jack nodded back to her, he offered her the fruit in his hand, and he was going to watch the sun set while eating some fruit with Kate and the babies but they had been tried so Jack told her she could go if she wanted, he had noticed Kate was very tired also. Watching sun down with Ana wouldn't be too bad. 'I see you have a fan club.' She said. Jack turned to her, confused. 'When I came here, Kate, her babies, both girls and Claire, fan girls.'

'There not fan girls, Ana.' Jack said laughing. Ana grinned also and then turned back to the setting sun.

'Well, anyways, how well…do you know…Kate?' She asked. Jack thought of this as an odd question. He turned to Ana but her face was blank, her lips were straight and her eyes squinting from the light of sun. Jack chose to trust her.

'Well, she can be a bit of a mystery sometimes but, I think I know her more then anyone else here.' He said nodding. Ana smirked.

'I might know her better. Are you the father of the babies, Jack?' She asked.

'No.' He didn't know why he answered that.

'Do you know who is?' She turned to him, looking suspicious.

'No.' Why was answering her questions? Ana nodded and her smirk widened. 'What's going on?' Jack ordered. He got up, his guard on. Not for him, for Kate.

'I know who got her pregnant.' Ana said simply. She pushed herself off the sand and looked at him. She looked sweet, but tough at the same time and Jack found it oddly attractive.

'Oh?'

'Want to know?'

'No. That's for Kate to tell me.' He said firmly, he was about to leave when Ana spoke up.

'I was a cop.' Ana said simply. 'I wasn't one in Australia, but when I was there, my friend, she went a bar and got smashed, a man moved in on her and I stood up for her. Then, Kate, our pretty little stripper was giving him a lap dance, I mean, she looked pretty pissed to be there, but she was rubbing herself against him…anyways…the man offered to take things to the back room I guess because he slipped a hundred dollar bill in her pants, they left, Jack. It was with someone she didn't even know, and know she's trying to win you over. She's going to use you.'

'I know what happened at that bar!' Jack said, standing in place, his back to her. 'But she is not trying to use me, know drop the subject!' Jack barked, although the thought of Kate giving a man a lap dance was making him angry he chose to remember Kate as how she really was and ignored Ana.

'What?' Jack turned around fiercely. He glared at her. Ana had her hand on her hips. 'Jack!' She said angrily. 'How can you trust her?' She asked, clearly annoyed.

'Because, she is a good person! She's proven to be one!' Jack said pointing a finger at Ana. Ana smirked, her anger falling. She leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her.

'Kate's a criminal.'

'I know.' Jack said.

'Kate's a criminal, Jack!' Ana said as if Jack hadn't heard her the first time. Jack moved closer.

'I know that! Stop trying to turn me away from her!'

'I know what she did!' Ana declared. Jack stopped. 'And I can tell you, Jack, and what she did will make you drop this little fatherly act you've been putting on, because I can tell you right here and now, she's using you.'

'Shut up.' He said. Ana looked surprised. 'You don't know Kate.' And with that he left, ignoring Ana's calls to him and left up the beach to the caves where he fell into a deep slumber.

'Kate?' It was Shannon. Kate looked up. 'Can I talk to you?' Kate nodded and stepped from her tent into the blinding sun. 'Its really important.' She said. Kate stood up straighter and nodded. 'Last night, well, me and Sayid, we…well…' She looked at Kate and grinned. Kate smiled. 'It was great. But, he went out afterwards…he went to go get us a snack, I over heard Ana and Jack…they were talking, Ana kept saying that Jack couldn't trust you and stuff, but he didn't believe Ana, and said you were a good person.'

Kate grinned happily.

'But Ana said she knows what you did…when you like…did…your crime.' Shannon looked at the ground.

'Did she tell Jack?' Kate asked, her eyes wide, fear in her voice.

'Jack wouldn't let her.' Shannon said. Kate nodded and relaxed a little.

'Good.'

'But, Ana might, sort of, pose a threat don't you think?' She asked. 'To you and the babies?' She added.

'No, Jack wouldn't let that happen.' Kate said firmly. Shannon looked taken aback, shrugged and left. Kate watched her leave then heard one of the babies crying from inside her tent. She went in and saw May making a fuss. Kate picked her up. 'Shh, May baby, I'm here, its ok.' She looked into the cradle expecting to see Olivia but didn't. Kate paused. 'Olivia?' She asked. She span around. Olivia was not in her tent. 'Olivia?' She realized what had happened. 'JACK!' Kate screamed unable to move. 'Jack! Someone took Olivia!'

**Do they get Olivia back? How? MAJOR JATE FLUFFYNESS!**

**_Read and Review People! You know I adore your comments!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8: I'll bring her back

Chapter 8: I'll bring her back

Soon people where gathered on the beach, Kate was crying, Claire was holding May and Shannon was holding Kate, rubbing her back as Kate cried. Jack was talking to Locke, Sawyer, Charlie, and Sayid while Hurley hovered about nervously.

'We have to go find her.' Jack said firmly.

'We know, Jack.' Locke told him.

'Well then why are we standing here?' Jack exclaimed. 'Lets go!' He tried to bark orders but no one followed him. 'Charlie, come on.' Jack urged. Charlie rolled his eyes. 'Hey, what about when Aaron was taken.' He saw pain wash over Charlie's face.

'We need to talk to Kate and keep a little bit calm first.' Sayid told Jack. Jack rolled his eyes.

'She could be dead!' Hurley cried hearing this. Kate heard him and was sent into weeping again. 'Opps.' He said when Sawyer glared at him.

'Look, Sawyer you stay and calm her with Hurley, we'll go look for tracks.'

'Looks like they tried hard to cover up their tracks.' Sayid said nodding. Jacks heart slumped. Seeing Kate like that had broken his heart, and having Olivia missing was scaring him, a lot.

'But not hard enough.' Locke pointed. It was true, you could make out the track slightly and that was probably enough to get them to her.

Jack came back to Kate and told her the plan to get her daughter back. Kate could only nod. Just as Jack, Hurley, Charlie, Locke, Sayid and Sawyer were about to leave Kate called Jacks name. Jack turned around and Kate, who was holding May, ran up to him. She pressed her and the other baby against him. Jack rapped his arms around them.

'_Bring her back_.' Kate whispered, tears pouring down her face. '_Please, Jack, bring her home._'

Jack tightened his grip on her. He lowered his head to them. 'I'll bring her back, Kate.' He thought for a moment. 'I'll bring back to us.' Kate looked up at Jack. He smiled and Kate melted. She nodded and reached up, and, in front of everyone she kissed him. It was a soft kiss, gentle, Jack, just as softly returned it and pulled away. 'I promise.' He whispered. Kate nodded and gave him another swift kiss, so quick Jack couldn't respond and stepped out of his arms. Jack looked at her for another long moment before turning around heading out.

They had been out for nearly two hours when Jack heard a babies cry coming from a bush. His head snapped towards the bush and pushed towards it. He pulled it back and there was Olivia, crying, rapped in a blanket Jack didn't recognize, and note taped to her forehead. Jack rushed forward and picked the baby up, taking some "fatherly" pride when she relaxed in his arms. He gently eased the tape of her forehead and read it.

_This is only the beginning._

Jack shuddered. He heard his companions coming up behind him. He turned around and showed them the note with out a word. He began to set off in the direction he came. 'Where are you going, doc?' Sawyer called. Jack didn't turn around but kept walking.

'I'm taking her home.'

Jack returned to the beach with Charlie and Hurley. Sawyer, Sayid and Locke went forwards and followed the track.

Jack returned to the beach and the baby was silent, she was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder despite her probable thirst and hunger. Jack heard Kate call him. He looked up and saw Kate running to him, he grinned and walked to her. Kate reached him and took the baby from his arms and hugged her tightly, which awoke her and she started to cry. Kate left Jack immediately to go feed her baby.

'Didn't even say thank you.' Charlie said. Jack ignored him.

'Jack?' Kate called. Jack looked up, he was sitting on the beach watching the sun go down again and Kate sat next to him. 'I need to thank you…for…saving my daughter…I should have thanked you earlier but I was just so worried about her.' She smiled at him, he smiled back. 'Thank you.' She grinned and Jack chuckled.

'Kate?' Jack asked turning to her. Kate raised her eyebrows.

'Yes?'

'Listen, I know about some of your past…but I care about you, and I want to know what you did.'

'_What_?' Kate asked, disgust in her voice.

'You heard me.'

'Why?'

'Because, I want to understand you, Kate!' He snapped. Kate blinked.

'Why? Why do you want to understand me?' She asked furiously.

'So I can be with you!' Jack said outraged. Kate was shocked.

'So you can be with me?' She asked stupidly.

'Yes.' Jack whispered.

'Jack…there is so much about me you don't know.'

'I figured the day I found out you were a criminal.' He said looking down. 'And the day you told me you were pregnant and the day I found out you were a stripper.' He whispered the last part.

'I thought you might have some questions about that.' She said. 'And…I…I…Jack, I can't.' She told him, tears in her eyes.

'Why?' He asked, he looked up.

'Because, I just, it's too hard!' She said angrily. 'Why are you doing this?' She screamed. 'Why are you making this so hard?' She spat at him. 'Why do you keep bringing up my past, why do you want to know about me? No one else has cared before!'

'Well I do!' Jack said. He stood up and so did Kate. 'Why are _you_ making this hard for me? I want to know you, Kate, and you won't let me!' He pointed out.

'Because its hard for me! Everyone who cares about me…well…' She trailed off and looked away.

'What is it, Kate?' Jack asked gently this time.

'Its just…I…well…' She trailed off. 'I just need time to trust you.' Jack rolled his eyes.

'Kate! First, I've saved your life numerous times, delivered your babies, and saved one of them today!' Jack told her bluntly. 'How could you not trust me?'

'It's not like that!' Kate snapped. 'I've been coned so many times Jack!' She said. 'I've been treated like dirt! I've had no respect my whole life and every time some that comes around who does care, dies or was coning me! But you're not like that! And that scares me!' She sobbed. 'And I have two little girls to take care of, and there some slim bags babies, and the only reason I took that job was so I could…' She stopped and looked at Jack. Jack started back. 'So I could find my sister.' She whispered. Jack frowned. 'She was beautiful, and she moved to Australia, and well, I asked around they all said she was a stripper at a bar, she's I asked around they all said she was a stripper at a bar, she may be older then me but I was always taking care of her, drug problems and alcohol, you know? When my…when I did my crime…she…well…she ran away to, she's at least 23…she might have just turned 24, but anyways, she was supposed to work at that bar but I never saw her. I'm worried she's dead, Jack.' She looked up at him, he reached down and grabbed her face and pulled her close, kissing her senseless. Kate moaned, agreeing. Jack slipped his tongue into her mouth and viscously tackled her tongue. He then pulled away and began trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone. 'Jack.' Kate breathed, her tears still trickling a bit. 'Slow down.' She warned. Jack didn't, he kept kissing her collar bone and Kate moaned again. 'That's feels nice.' She told him and felt Jack smirk across her neck. 'Jack?' She asked. Jack just kept kissing and licking her neck, while Kate kept a grip on his. 'Jack?' She forced him to look at her. He was breathing deeply and was flushed, a look of passion in his eyes. 'We can't.'

'I know.' He said.

'Good night, Jack.' She told him.

'Good night, Kate.'

**Claire: Where is Locke? They've been on gone for three days.**

---

**Sawyer: Kate can I kiss you now?**

**Kate: Y-**

**------**

**Jack: You did what?**

**Kate: I'm sorry!**

**Mmmmm...how did you like it? Better or worse? Comments Love me happy good updates comments love ...well you get the idea...**


	9. Chapter 9: Baby, Mine

Chapter 9: Baby, Mine.

'Where is Locke? They've been gone for three days.' Claire asked Jack. Jack shrugged at his little sister. 'I'm worried, Jack, please go look for them.' She begged. Jack looked up at her, she looked very urgent. Her blue eyes wide, her skin was pale and she was leaning forwards to him.

'Why, Claire? Why are you so worried?' Jack asked her, frowning. 'You couldn't possible miss Locke's nagging of faith and Sawyers sarcasm.' Jack rolled his eyes. She glanced away. 'You miss Sawyer?' Jack asked loudly, eyes wide. Claire blushed.

'Not so loud, Jack, please.' She asked. Jack nodded and leaned forward.

'Please tell me you miss him because he reads to Aaron.' Jack said, but it was more of a question. Aaron looked around at his name. 'That's right boy, I was talking about you.' He picked Aaron up and held him close.

'No, I just…I mean…Jack…I think I like him. A lot. Maybe more then Charlie.' She looked away from Jacks eyes. Jack put Aaron down and reached forward to take her hand.

'Hey, Claire, they'll be back soon.' He told her gently.

'Howdy!' Sawyer said appearing next to them. Jack jumped and Claire blushed harder. 'Any of you guys seen Kate?' He asked. Claire frowned and Jack squinted. 'What happened out there, Sawyer?' Jack asked. Sawyer shrugged. 'What do you mean?' Jack shrugged back.

'Well the trail ended at this water fall so we figured the guy jumped and died that's all, now, were is freckles?' He asked.

'Actually, Sawyer, I was wondering if you could read Aaron a story?' Claire asked. Sawyer sighed quietly but Claire heard it. 'But you can go find Kate if you want.' Claire added quietly. Sawyer looked at her, and Jack did to. She was looking at Aaron sadly, playing with his blonde curls. 'He's almost a year old now.' Claire whispered quietly. 'Aren't you, Aaron?' She asked sitting him up. 'That's my big boy.' She bounced him on her knee, then looked at Sawyer. 'Go find Kate.' She said and he left. But Jack could see the slouch in his walk had increased.

Kate looked up and saw Sawyer at the entry of her tent. She put her book down and flung her self into his arms. Sawyer chuckled. 'I was worried. Come in.' Sawyer walked into her tent and sat down. Kate smiled at him. 'How are you? Are you ok?'

'I'm fine Kate.' He said rubbing her hands gently. 'I missed you to.' He told her. Kate grinned.

'When did you get back?' She asked eagerly.

'Just now.' He said. Kate blinked.

'And you came and found me?' She whispered leaning forward. Sawyer nodded.

'Kate, can I kiss you now?' Sawyer asked.

'You want to kiss me?' She asked. Sawyer nodded and Kate pushed her lips into his.

It was night time and Jack was just about to leave for the caves after he said good bye to Claire. He was coming up from the jungle after picking fruit since Kate couldn't do it anymore when he saw her sitting far from camp with a crying baby. He walked towards her and was about to tell her she shouldn't be so far from camp when he heard her singing.

'Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart. Never to part, baby of mine.' She had an incredibly gentle voice. 'Little one when you play. Don't you mind what you say .Let those eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine.' Jack kept quite as he approached her. 'If they knew sweet little you. They'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you. What they'd give just for. The right to hold you' She was gently rocking the baby that Jack now realized was Olivia. 'From your head to your toes. You're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me. Cute as can be, baby of mine.' She finished as Jack approached. He came up to her and couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

'Hey.' Jack said quietly. Kate gasped at first but when she saw who it was she calmed. 'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.' He told her. Kate smiled and nodded. 'I heard you.' He told her looking at Olivia. Kate blushed. 'You sounded wonderful.' He said nodding. Kate smiled.

'Thanks.' She said and she meant it. 'I thought you were going to nag me about beginning so far from camp.' Jack laughed and sat down.

'Going and to are the key words in that sentence.' He grinned and Kate giggled.

'My mom used to sing that to me and my sing that to my and my siblings when we were littler, we loved it.' She said looking at Olivia who was fast asleep. Jack looked at her.

'You look beautiful, Kate.' He said. Kate looked up so fast her neck cracked. 'I mean it, you _are_ beautiful.' He leaned into kiss her but Kate pulled back.

'I kissed Sawyer.' She stated simply. Jack froze.

'You did what?' He asked.

'I'm sorry.' She said. 'He was being sweet; Jack, and sometimes you can be, so, so…uh. I care about you, Jack, I really do. But I just…sometimes you are so judging.'

'Judging, Kate?' Jack asked angrily. 'I am not judging of you, I care about you a lot more then that Hill Billy and you know it!'

'Maybe I do!' Kate snapped. She sighed. 'I _do_ know you care about me more then Sawyer, Jack, I really do.' Kate told him meaningfully while looking him dead in the eye.

'Then why are you leaving me?' He asked. Kate stood up angrily.

'_Leaving you_, Jack? I'm hardly leaving you, hell, I was hardly _with_ you?' Kate exclaimed to him quietly.

'I thought we were…' Jack trailed off.

'You thought what?' Kate asked softer.

'I just thought that we were going to…well…become a we, a real we.' He told her looking at the sand. Kate started at him.

'Oh Jack.' She whispered. 'I think we will to, Jack, but not until you stop judging me.'

Jacks head shot up. 'Judging you?' He asked in bewilderment. 'Kate, I'm not judging you, and if you thought I was, Kate, I'm sorry.' He told her sweetly stepping forward. 'Tell me what it is I'm doing to make you think that and I'll stop, I want to make you happy.' He said.

'I just…I don't want to mess it up with you, Jack, so lets just take a break from whatever has been going on and see how it turns out ok?' Kate asked. 'Its not you or me, or Sawyer or anybody else, its us, I just want us to work.' She said. Jack sighed and nodded, defeated. Kate smiled and nodded. 'Good night.' She gave him a swift kiss and left.

Jack sighed and sat down. He rubbed his eyes. This was nothing new to him, girls had told it to him before. And they lied to him. He knew the feeling as well. Defeat, heartbreak and loss. Jack pressed his head to his knees and sobbed. He had lost her.

**Ok, hey, in Chapter 8 I saw a mistake with something I wrote when Kate was talking about her sister so if you wanna go back and read please do so, I hoep you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!:D**

**Claire: You're what?**

**Kate: Taking time off...**

**Claire: Time off from what? You guys were never together.**

---------

**Hurley: Jack, dude, you were never together.**

**Jack: So? I'm trying to make her happy.**

**Hurley: How do you know that doing this making her happy?**

**Jack: Because she asked for it.**

**Hurley: She's a girl, Jack.**

**Jack: I've noticed.**


	10. Chapter 10: Time Off

Chapter 10: Time off

'Hey. Has been. Where is Claire?' Sawyer demanded of Charlie. Charlie looked up and squinted at Sawyer.

'Who wants to know?'

'Santa Clause does. He wants to let her know she's been naughty this year. Me you, moron!' Sawyer snapped rolling his eyes.

'She went to have some alone time.' Charlie told him. Sawyer sighed and rubbed his forehead.

'Where?' Sawyer asked Charlie who had turned back to the baby.

'Where's what?' Charlie asked looking up. Sawyer sighed.

'Daddy!' Aaron screeched out looking at Sawyer. Sawyer and Charlie's jaws dropped. Sawyer suddenly grinned at Charlie.

'Sucka.' He said and left.

Sawyer walked around in the jungle calling Claire's name. 'CLAIRE!' He yelled. He couldn't find her any where. 'Where the hell did she run off to?' Sawyer asked him self aloud. He paused when he heard singing. Listening hard he followed it to a clearing, the voice was slightly scratchy, and high pitched but beautiful. Then he saw Claire.

'So this is love, Mmmmm. So this is love. So this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow, Mmmmm. And now I know. The key to all heaven is mine. My heart has wings, Mmmmm. And I can fly. I'll touch every star in the sky. So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of. Mmmmm. Mmmmm. So this is love'

She was standing under a water fall in a small pond. She was running her hands through her hair, she wasn't naked but wearing her bra and panties. Sawyer stood watching her, eyes wide. He felt like a teenager, looking at girls in the locker room. But this was different. His heart rate had never gone faster, not even when they crashed. He was breathing deeply and was watching her every move. Sawyer turned around when she stepped out. Sawyer knew he was in love.

Jack and Hurley where walking through the jungle at a slow pace, they where going to the golf course and where in no real hurry.

Suddenly Hurley snapped his finger. 'Hey, dude, I've got an idea.' Jack turned around and raised his eyebrows at Hurley. 'Why don't we invite Kate?' He asked. Jack sighed. 'Bad idea?'

'Her and I are "taking time off"' Jack used air quotes.

'From what?'

'From me and hers relationship, which is more of an un-relationship, because if I'm right she'll fall right into Sawyers arms.' He said.

'Gotta have faith in your girl.' Hurley told him. 'Wait, Jack, dude, you where never together.' He told him.

'So? I'm trying to make her happy, Hurley.' Jack told him, turning around and walking towards the golf course. Talking about his feelings made him a little bit uncomfortable.

'How do you know this is going to make her happy?' Hurley asked in a skeptical voice. Jack frowned.

'Because that's what she asked for.' He told Hurley in a matter-of-fact voice.

'She's a girl, Jack.' Hurley pointed out of the obvious.

'I've noticed.' Jack said rolling his eyes.

'Well good. Because maybe she wants you to fight for her, you know, prove your love?' Hurley asked. 'Her knight in shining armor?' He suggested. Jack felt a little proud and had to smile at the thought.

'Kate's not like that, she's independent and strong. And she said she wanted time off it make sure we worked.' Jack spoke the truth.

'Well sure.' Hurley agreed. 'But with the babies.' He paused. 'Maybe she wants you to prove it?' Hurley tried again. Jack just sighed and shook his head.

'You're what?' Claire asked squinting at Kate. Shannon nodded.

'Taking time off…' Kate said slowly.

'Time off from _what_? You where never together!' Claire barked.

'Well…we kissed a lot.' Kate said brushing Olivia's hair out of her face. Shannon smirked, she was holding May and Claire was holding the ever so squirmy Aaron.

'Aww.' Shannon said and Kate shot her a look. Shannon only smirked at her but her gaze drifted over Kate's shoulder to Ana who was approaching them. 'Here comes trouble.' She murmured. 'Ana's got her eye on Jack.' Kate tensed but she didn't know why. She didn't have feelings for Sawyer but for Jack. For all she cared Ana could have Sawyer. But she wanted Ana to stay away from Jack.

'Can I join you?' Ana asked coming up to them. Shannon and Claire nodded coldly.

'Well it doesn't matter because we are taking time off.' Kate said again wanting to continue their conversation.

'Whatever.' Claire said quickly. Kate didn't understand, one minute Claire was all over this bit of gossip next minute it was old news.

'Who's taking time off?' Ana asked. Kate looked at her, she was sitting down scowling at May. Kate brushed it off.

'No one!' Shannon said quickly.

'Me and Jack.' Kate told Ana. Ana nodded and then scowled at Olivia. Kate pulled her tighter against her stomach.

'Well, this is rather boring, I'll see you girls later' And she left. Once she was out of hearing range, Shannon kicked Kate in the leg.

'Ah! What was that for?' Kate demanded.

'She is going to go after Jack know you dimwit!' Shannon cried. Kate's face fell. She looked around the beach quickly, as if expecting to see Ana and Jack laying in the sand already. But they weren't. What she did see was Sawyer, starting directly at Claire and Claire focused back at him.

'Jack?' Charlie asked coming into the caves. Jack looked up. He was sitting with Ana, she had a hand on his knee and was rubbing it. Jack felt slightly uncomfortable with this. He didn't have feelings for her. He had feelings for Kate. And that was the way it was going to stay.

Jack looked at Charlie. Charlie was standing there nervously. With Kate. Kate was focused on Jacks knee and Jack could see the hurt in her eyes. 'Yes?' Jack asked looking at Kate. Kate's eyes suddenly snapped to his, at first he wanted to look away but didn't.

'Can we talk to you alone?' Charlie asked. Jack nodded and turned to Ana.

'Sorry, I'll see you later.' He said. She nodded, smiled at Charlie but didn't even give Kate notice. Kate sat down where Ana had been sitting. Jack hoped she'd put her hand on his knee but she didn't, and he knew she wouldn't. 'Is there something wrong?' He asked.

'Yes.' Kate said. 'Claire and Sawyer seem to have a little thing going on.' She told him. Jack frowned. 'Well, not officially but it seems like it.' Jack nodded at her and looked at Charlie. His blue eyes where sad and wide. 'Do you know anything about it?' She asked. 'I…we…don't think that, Sawyer is the greatest choice for Claire, but…' Kate was interrupted by Jack and Charlie.

'But? No buts!' Charlie said starting at her angrily.

'What? You don't want her with him so you can have him?' Jack asked her angrily. Kate ignored Charlie.

'_What_?' Kate asked. She jumped up and Jack did also. 'You think I care about him!' Kate asked pushing Jack, her anger overtaking her. 'You ass hole!' Kate pushed him again.

'What was I supposed to think, Kate! You are _always_ with _him_! You _always _talk about _him_!' Jack yelled.

'What?' Kate screeched. 'You're crazy! You're so stupid!' She slapped him and Jack grabbed her wrists so she couldn't do it again. 'You think I care about him over you!' She twisted her arms to break free but couldn't. How could Jack think that she didn't care about him. 'I tried to show you I cared about you so much! I care about you so much, you ass!' She twisted free again.

'Then why did you ask for time off?' Jack asked her, slightly blown away by this sudden confession of her love for him.

'Because you don't care about me!' She twisted again. 'Jack! You're hurting me!' Kate cried bursting into tears. Jack suddenly became aware of his tight grip and let go but grabbed Kate and pulled her back against him. 'And you don't!' She sobbed into his chest. Jack rubbed her back.

'I do, Kate, I do. I care about you more then anything else on this earth.'

**So, Jacks just confessed this, what does that mean for him and her? And just what is up with Claire, Sawyer and Charlie!!!! Who stole the babies?**


	11. Chapter 11: Get to Know Me

Chapter 11: Get to know me

Kate looked up at Jack. Her full red lips formed a small circle and her eyes where wild and wide. She started at him. He started right back at her.

Kate's heart was slamming in chest. Jack was in love with her? No. No. NO! Kate ripped out of grip. Jack didn't move forward. 'What?' She whispered. Jack continued to stare at her. 'What did you say?'

'Kate, I care so, so much about you.' He told her, eyebrows stitched in concern. 'Do you feel the same?' He asked.

Kate started at him. She looked at Charlie who was starting at them. Ana who had come back to see why and who was yelling. She was looking fairly mad. Then Kate looked at the ground. 'But you _can't_,' She whispered. 'you can't!' Jack came forward and took her hands. 'You don't know me, Jack, remember, I told you about…the people who died. I don't want that to happen. Especially to you.' She told him firmly. But Jack was just as firm.

'It won't.'

Kate was sobbing hard in Jacks arms later that day, Jack had tears trailing down his cheeks as well. Kate had just told Jack her story. She had fallen asleep with him when they where taking care of the babies, she woke up, leaning against his chest, his arms rapped around her tightly. And then she had began to tell him her story.

'Kate, I'm so, so sorry.' He told her gently.

'Yeah, I am to.'

'Did he ever hit you?'

'Everyday.'

'What if you do die?' Kate asked.

'Then I'm dead.'

'Just like all the others.'

'But I'm not like all the others.

'But I'm not all the others, Kate!' Jack told her firmly.

Kate looked surprised. 'What makes you say that?'

'I love you more then they do and more then anyone else ever will.'

'You can't say that.'

'Why not?'

'Because…you…you didn't know Tom.'

'And, Kate, I bet he was one of the greatest things that ever happened to you, but if I trust me, and open up to me, and admit to yourself and everyone else that you love me, you'll see that I can be one of the greatest things to, Kate.'

'Get to know me, Jack.'

'Get to know me, Kate.'

**Ok. So I updated yet it didn't show, and I had one person ask for an update and yet I had and none of you reviewed, so I deleted and reposted. Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12: Brandy

Chapter 12: Brandy

Sawyer was sitting on the beach, watching the waves come in. It was late that evening but he couldn't sleep. His thoughts where full of Claire and Ana. He wasn't sure what he felt for them. Did he really care about Claire as much as Charlie did? Did he really care for Ana or was it just lust? All his life he had dated innocent young girls, and he always left them for someone else. He'd always _hurt_ them.

'Ahem.' Came a voice from behind him. Sawyers head swiveled behind him and saw a girl standing there. 'What are you doing?' She asked him gently. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

'What does it look like I'm doing, Shortcake?' Sawyer replied. He turned back to the ocean. The girl sighed behind him. 'What's your name anyways?' Sawyer asked. He'd seen her around but never really given her any attention. She must be twenty or so, maybe nineteen. Sawyer him self was only twenty five.

'Brandy.' She told him. Sawyer nodded. 'I know your name. Its Sawyer, how come you don't know mine?'

Sawyer shivered when she said her name. 'I don't know.' He told her rudely. When she didn't answer Sawyer turned around and jumped slightly. She was gone.

Sawyer approached Jack and Kate the next day. Jack was playing peek-a-boo with May who was enjoying it. Kate held the sleeping Olivia close to her chest. When Sawyer reached them May let out a loud squeal of joy that shocked both Jack and Kate. Sawyer sat down and Jack continued to play with him. 'Morin' Freckles.' Sawyer said. Kate smiled at him. 'How are you to this morning?'

'Where all good.' Jack said. He had no anger in his voice.

'Oh yeah, that's right, you to hooked up.' Sawyer said nodding. Kate rolled her eyes.

'We didn't hook up, Sawyer, but we are going to try us.' Kate put a hand on Jacks shoulder and rubbed it gently.

'I'm happy for you guys, really.' Sawyer told them. It was true. When it came down to it he wasn't really sure if he ever really had feelings for Kate. Jack smiled at Sawyer. 'Who the heck is Brandy?'

'Who?' Kate asked.

'She's a girl a was on the plane, she's 19. Why do you ask?' Jack picked up May who was starting to fuss. He held her against his chest and stroked the back of her head.

'I don't know. I was talking to her last night.' Sawyer said looking away. 'She just sort of…jumped me.'

'She jumped you!?' Jack exclaimed, alarm in his voice. Kate burst out laughing at Jack and Sawyer shocked expressions.

'No, no, no, no! I mean she came up behind me.' Sawyer said quickly.

'The look on your face says you wouldn't mind it if she jumped you.' Kate teased. Sawyer scowled at her.

'I could hardly see her.'

'Jack?' It was Brandy. Sawyer swiveled to look at her. She had shoulder length brown, curly hair. She had small breasts and wasn't at all curvy. She had hazel eyes and was some what short. Not at all what Sawyer went for, and yet it turned him on.

'Yes?' Jack smirked at Sawyer.

'I was fishing with Jin and some nasty one bit me; I was hoping you'd check it out for me.' She said smiling at him. Sawyer felt an angry surge run through his veins. She hadn't even acknowledged he was there. Jack nodded and handed Olivia to Sawyer. He kissed Kate's check gently before leaving with her. Sawyer watched her ass as she left. He turned to Kate who one eyebrow raised at him.

_Sorry for the wait!!_

**Claire: Whats up with Sawyer? He's all...tense lately.**

**Kate: I'm not sure...**

* * *

**Jack: Sawyer, are you going to...ah...hit on Brandy?**

**Sawyer: Why?**

**Jack: Isn't she to young?**

* * *

**Sawyer: Don't tell me who I can and can't not be with Jack.**

**Brandy: Sawyer? Whats wrong?**

**Sawyer: Nothing.**

**He kisses her.**

* * *

**Ana: I want to break Jack and Kate up.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sawyer Falls in Love

Chapter 13: Sawyer falls in love.

Kate was sitting with outside Kate's tent. It was bright sunny day and the babies where enjoying them selves in the sand. Jack and Kate where talking about their Jr. High experiences when Claire strolled up.

'And I was stuck in the locker for the rest of the day.' Jack concluded and Kate burst out laughing. Jack rolled his eyes at her and looked at Claire who was standing in front of them, holding Aaron. She looked concerned. Jack stood up to let Claire sit down in the airplane seat. Kate stopped laughing when she noticed Claire's worried face. Jack stroked his little sister's cheek. 'What's wrong?' He asked. Claire brushed his hand away and turned to Kate.

'What's up with Sawyer?' Claire asked. Kate just started at her with confusion. 'He's been all tense lately and I don't know why.'

'I'm not sure…' Kate trailed off and looked at Jack who looked just as confused. 'Sawyers fine around us.' She said. Claire sighed and slumped.

'Okay, because he's been giving me the cold shoulder lately and I don't like it.' Claire said sadly. 'I mean…you know…how things between us,' she smiled softly 'were becoming friendlier.'

Kate's face fell and she looked at Jack. Jack looked right back. 'Claire, I think Sawyer maybe…eh…doesn't have feelings for you in _that_ way.' Kate told her gently. Claire's eyes widened.

'What do you mean?' She asked in alarm. 'Who does he have feelings for then?' Jack took Claire's hands in his and rubbed them.

'Brandy.' He said.

Jack was mad. Jack was_ really _mad. How dare Sawyer lead Claire on like that! Once Claire had found out about Brandy she had burst into tears and cried on Kate's shoulder while Kate looked at Jack with sadness in her eyes.

Jack saw Sawyer sitting outside his tent. The sun was setting and Sawyer was just starting a new book. Jack sat down and Sawyer looked up at him. Jack deiced to do this slowly.

'So, ah, Brandy's a cutie isn't she?' Jack smiled at Sawyer. Sawyer raised his eyebrows and grinned.

'You're not worried if Freckles hears you.' Sawyer observed. Jack rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, she's pretty cute.'

'Are you…eh…planning…on making a move?' He asked. Sawyer frowned.

'Why?' He was very suspicious.

'Isn't she a bit young?' Jack asked. He squinted and turned his head. Sawyer looked at the ground.

'This has to do with Claire, doesn't it?' He asked angrily. Jack put his hands up in front of him. He looked at Sawyer with a clam face.

'Look, it's not like that, she's my little sister and she's hurt, Sawyer. I'm looking out for her. I just want you to explain to her that you didn't mean to lead her on like you did.' Jack explained softly. Sawyer sighed and leaned backwards in his chair.

'I _didn't_ lead her on.' Jack was about to object but Sawyer interrupted him. 'I _do_ care about her alright, doc?' Sawyer rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'But now that Brandy's here I can't tell lust from love. Like, with Freckles, I knew it was lust. With Claire I thought it was love. Now I don't know if it was only lust with her and I love Brandy or that I lust after Brandy but love Claire.' Sawyer confessed going red.

Normally Jack would have burst on laughing if he had heard someone getting lust and love this mixed up. Jack had always been able to tell the two apart. But Sawyer looked so defeated and sad that Jack couldn't do that.

'Well, you better figure it out man, Claire's really heart broken.' Jack told him. 'I think you should be with Claire, she loves you man.'

'Don't tell me who I can and can't not be with, Jack.' Sawyer snapped. 'I care that Claire's hurt ok? But I also care about Brandy. Now just give me the night to work on this.'

'Brandy?' Sawyer whispered moving around the camp later that night. It was pitch black and he didn't know where her tent was. 'Brandy?' He whispered again then slammed his foot into a piece of airplane. 'Dam it Brandy where the hell are you?!'

'Sawyer?' She whispered coming out of a near by tent. 'What's wrong?' She asked approaching her. Sawyer studied her face in the dark. She was cute, and she was beautiful.

'Nothing.' Sawyer growled before grabbing her face and kissing it forcefully. Brandy whimpered and moaned while Sawyer prided her mouth open with his tongue.

'Oh, Sawyer…' She murmured. Sawyer was kissing her senseless. His arms rapped around her waist tightly and then one hand grabbed her but firmly. She gasped against his mouth and pressed her breasts against his firm chest. Sawyer ripped his mouth away and Brandy rested her head on his chest, both breathing deeply.

Sawyer knew then, it was a lot more then lust.

Jack approached Sawyer again then next morning. Sawyer grinned. 'You have it figured out.' Sawyer nodded and was about to open his mouth when a scream came from the jungle.

'SAWYER!'

Then the jungle began to rustles as the "monster" moved about. Then it was silence. Sawyer sat, rigged with fear then he whispered. 'That was Brandy.'

**Ok. Sorry I didn't get to the Ana part. But I hope more people review then last time!:'( Please guys? You no likey no more?**

**What will happen to Brandy? Will Ana succeed in breaking Jack and Kate up? What happenes when someone falls freakisly ill? **

**R/R**


	14. Chapter 14: I know

Chapter 14: I know

Jack had leapt into action, telling Sun and Kate to be prepared when he gets back, gathering medical supplies, and dragging Sayid and Sawyer along with him. The three men bolted into the jungle, Sayid following a distinct trail.

Sawyer's heart was pounding so hard in his chest it hurt. He had never felt this worried before and it scared him. Her life was in danger and him being scared for her scared him.

'Brandy.' Sawyer breathed down when he saw her laying unconscious on the jungle floor. Her head was bleeding and her arm was twisted at an awful angle. Jack scooped her up and they began running towards the camp again. Jack got to the beach and deiced it was best to take care of her their instead of running back to the caves. He laid her down in Sawyers tent and placed a cloth against the cut in her head firmly. Kate burst in and gasped.

Sawyer looked up at her. She was pale and starting at Brandy's arm. 'What?' Sawyer growled. Jack didn't glance up at Sawyer but he tensed.

'Jack, Claire's sick!' Kate cried, alarm in her voice, but still starting at the arm.

'Hold this against her head, Sawyer, we need to clean the cut out and snap her arm back into place.' Jack ordered. 'What do you mean she's sick?' Jack asked letting Sawyer take the cloth. Jack grabbed her arm. '1-!-2!-3!' Jack snapped it into place and Brandy awoke with a start, letting out a scream. Kate screamed also. Jack and Sawyer pushed her back into the bed and tried to calm her.

'She's puking and moaning.' Kate told him. Sawyer rapped his arms around Brandy who was crying out and moaning in pain. Sawyer held her tight and placed his forehead firmly against hers. Brandy groaned and was breathing deeply. Jack put more pressure on the cut but Sawyers head was in the way a little.

'Kate, give me the rubbing alcohol, her only bad cut is in her head, I need to clean it.' He ordered. Kate nodded and gave it to Jack. 'Press on her cut.' Kate forced Sawyer to move his head so she could get at the cut better. Jack dabbed at the cut with the alcohol.

'It stings…' Brandy moaned moving her head. Sawyer held it in place. 'Sawyer, no, it hurts.' Brandy moaned again. Sawyer ignored her and shut his eyes. Jack then looked at the cut. The bleeding had stopped. He deiced not to sew her up and rap something around her head instead. He did that quickly and then put her arm in the sling Kate had made for him before.

'Now, Sawyer, clean her cuts, keep her calm, Brandy don't go anywhere, check on her head cut. I need to go see my sister.' Jack said getting up and brushing off hands on his pants.

'But..." Sawyer glanced at Brandy who had calmed a bit. 'What about Claire?'

'What about her?' Jack asked. 'I'm going to see her.' He told Sawyer. He studied Sawyers face.

'But…I want…' He glanced at Brandy. 'To stay here with Brandy so you need to tell me what's wrong. I'm really worried.' He turned to Brandy and stroked her cheek.

'Okay.'

Jack looked over Claire. She apparently was sick because of emotion. Her emotions where so confused between Sawyer and her and Charlie that she was sick. She couldn't stand the emotional stress and pain so her body became sick.

Ana waked down the beach and into Sawyers tent. Brandy was sitting up, her back pressed against her chest. One arm was draped against her stomach the other trying to get her to eat some soup. Ana sat down and Sawyer barely glanced up.

'How is she?' Ana asked.

'Getting a bit better.' Sawyer replied. 'Why do you care?'

'Just wondering.' She paused. 'You dig this girl?' She asked. Sawyer smirked.

'Gee, Ana banana, never pinned you for a gossip girl.' He said. Ana smirked back.

'I want to break up Jack and Kate.' She said flat out. Sawyer looked up and Brandy, who was half awake, stirred a little. Sawyer scowled.

'Why would you do that?' He asked darkly.

'Because, he deservers better.' She replied.

'Stay out of it Ana.' Sawyer warnered.

'No. I'm going to do it and your going to help.'

Sawyer chuckled. 'What makes you think that?'

'Because I know who did that to Brandy.'

**Guys, check out my new Fanfic. ROYAL LOVE**

**Sawyer: You can't tell anyone!**

**Jack: Okay, Sawyer, I won't.**

**Sawyer: Well...just Kate.**

**Jack: Okay, Sawyer!**

**Sawyer: You need to fake a break up with, Kate.**


	15. Chapter 15: Fake Break up

Chapter 15: Fake break up

Sawyer had Brandy curled up against his chest, sleeping peacefully. Sawyer was stroking her hair gently. His legs where spread so she could fit between them, his arm rapped around her waist and the other on her head. He gently kissed her head.

He wasn't normally one to be mushy and gentle but something about Brandy made him want to be. It might be her fragile age and state. Her tiny, delicate body or just plain how he felt about her.

Brandy started to wake up and squirmed in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Sawyer smirked. 'Morin' short cake.' Brandy realized where she was and cuddled against his chest, closing her eyes. Sawyer tensed for a moment at the closeness but relaxed. Brandy put her hands on Sawyers arms and began to fall asleep again.

Sawyer looked up and saw Jack walking by a little ways away. 'DOC!' Sawyer yelled. Brandy sat up with a start. She placed a hand to her head and moaned. Sawyer winced and pulled her down to him. Brandy adjusted herself so her back was pressed against his chest, so Sawyer lowered his arm so that it circled her waist. Jack walked to them. Brandy smiled up at Jack.

'How are you feeling?' He asked Brandy.

'Pretty good.' She told him. 'I have a bit of a headache but that was from the hollering in my ear.' She smirked. Sawyer looked a little guilty.

'Sawyer, you need to keep it down.' Jack told him.

'Yeah, yeah.' Sawyer said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

'Really. Now, what do you need?' He asked. Sawyer seemed to pause and think for a moment.

'Help me bring Brandy into the tent.' He hoisted Brandy up and they helped her limp into the tent. Sawyer sat down in a chair and Jack eased Brandy onto Sawyers bed.

'What I'm about to tell you is completely confidential.' He warned. Jack nodded but he glanced at Brandy. She was sitting up on her hands. 'She knows already.' Jack looked back at Sawyer. 'You can't tell anyone!'

'Okay, Sawyer, I won't.'

'Well…just, Kate.'

'Okay, Sawyer!' Jack barked, clearly annoyed.

'You need to have a fake break up with Kate.' Sawyer said slowly.

'Excuse me?' Jack asked after a moment of silence.

'Look, Ana knows who hurt Brandy and the only way she'll tell is if you break up with Kate. Now, why don't you just perform a fake break up that way she'll tell me and you can get back together. But you have to tell Kate or else she think its real…' Sawyer trailed off. Jack looked at Brandy who was starting at Sawyer lovingly, to Sawyer who was looking intent.

'Isn't there any other way?' He asked. Sawyer shook his head. Jack sighed. 'How should I do this then?' He paused. 'How should I break up with her I mean?' Sawyer rubbed his forehead.

'Make sure she knows.'

'I know that.'

'Well, good, she'll a shit fit if you break up with her and tell her it was all a big joke.' Sawyer told him. Jack nodded.

'Okay, Kate, we need to fake break up.' Jack explained. Kate fed Olivia awkwardly. It wasn't that Jack was there, she didn't care that Jack was there. He wasn't looking at her breasts or putting the moves on her. He was respecting her space. It was that Olivia was attached to her breast.

'What?' Kate asked. Jack sighed and explained it to her again.

'So, Sawyer is going to tell you that I'm just in it for sex and you believe him, I get mad at you for believing him and we break up. Ana tells Sawyer who hurt Brandy, me and you get back together.' Jack said. Kate looked up at Jack with confusion on her face.

'Alright,' She gave Olivia a little tug who made a noise of protest. Jack looked down and then back up.

'Is she stuck?' He asked. Kate nodded.

'What do you mean?' Kate screamed at Sawyer a few moments later. Sawyer jumped slightly. Jack jogged up, as if looking to resolve the issue. He stopped when he got to them. They were doing the break up. Kate saw Jack and slapped him across the face. Jack stood their stunned. Kate looked slightly shocked as well.

'What the hell was that for?' Jack bellowed, really meaning it.

'Sawyer told me that you told him that you where just dating me for sex!' Kate sobbed. Fake tears where appearing.

'And you believed him!' Jack accused. 'Some trust!' He muttered.

'You know me, Jack! You know how I am! Why would you do this?' Kate sobbed.

'Why would you believe him? Why would you ask him?' Jack asked.

'Get away!' Kate screamed and ran to her tent.

The beach was dead silent. Jack turned to Sawyer. 'You fucking bastard.' Jack told him before walking away.

Ana approached Sawyers tent. Sawyer was reading his book in the sunlight, Brandy sleeping in his tent. Ana sat down.

'What? Has she moved in or something?' Ana asked. Sawyer frowned and looked at Brandy. 'You know this is killing Claire.'

'I don't have the same fe…' Sawyer stopped.

'Feelings, you don't have the same feelings for Claire as you do for Brandy.' Ana said smirking. 'You found love.' Sawyer scowled. 'Don't go to deep to fast. That's what happened between Jack and Kate.'

'Brandy's leaving once she's healed because some son of a bitch beat hurt her as well as jungle creature. I broke Jack and Kate up, tell me. Who hurt her?' Sawyer demanded. Ana chuckled.

'I am shocked.' She told him. 'I thought at least you would know I wouldn't fall for such a shitty break up.' She looked at Sawyer. Sawyer frowned deeply.

'That wasn't fake.' He said firmly, lips tight. Ana raised her eyebrows and smirked. 'You had better god damn tell me who hurt her, Ana!' Sawyer said jumping up. Ana grinned.

'Then tell me why they where kissing in the caves?' Ana asked coldly. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

'I dunno, made up?' He asked.

' "I hit you hard to make it look real" and "You know I'd never believe Sawyer over you right?" doesn't sound like a _real_ break up to me, Sawyer.' Ana replied. 'Try harder next time.' She told him mockingly and got up and left.

**Sayid: I said I'd never toture anyone again...No matter what they did.**

**Sawyer: I need this Sayid. Just like you needed Shannon. Think about her. What would you do if you didn't have her?**

**Sayid: I will not touture Ana.**

**Sawyer: Fine. I will.**

**

* * *

**

**Jack: Kate, I would like to take you on an offical date.**

**Kate: What about Olivia and May?**

**Jack: We can get someone to baby sit them.**


	16. Chapter 16: I work for them

Chapter 16: I work for them

The next morning Sawyer knew what he had to do. He got up, gave Brandy a quick kiss on the head and left. He looked around and saw, Jack and Kate standing near each other, each holding a baby and laughing. He rolled his eyes. Then he saw Shannon tanning with Sayid near by checking out guns and knifes. Sawyer approached him. He sat down with a thud.

"Hey, Sticks." Sawyer said. Shannon didn't respond. Sawyer turned to Sayid. "I need to talk to you. It's really important." I said. Shannon turned around and eyed Sawyer suspiciously.

"Alright." Sayid got up and followed Sawyer. "What do you need, Sawyer?"

"I need you to torture Ana." Sawyer explained. Sayid drew back.

"I said I'd never torture anyone again." Sayid said firmly. "No matter what they did."

"It's for Brandy. I can't let them hurt her again."

"Sawyer, the answer is no." Sayid turned around and began to walk away.

"I need this Sayid!" Sawyer called back. "Just like you need Shannon. Think about her. What would you do if you didn't have her?"

Sayid spun around and went right up into Sawyers face. "Don't you dare bring Shannon into this. My decision is final. I will not torture Ana." He turned around and left.

"Fine. I will."

* * *

"Kate, I would like to take you out on an official first date." Jack said. Kate frowned and adjusted the babies against her breasts.

"What about Olivia and May?" She asked nervously. Jacks proud face fell.

"Well, we get a babysitter."

"Jacks the lovely and all but I really…"

"Jack?" Sawyer poked his head into the tent. "Woah, freckles." Sawyer said turning his body slightly. "Cover up won't you?" Jack and Kate shared a glance.

"Who are you and where is Sawyer?" Kate laughed. Sawyer chuckled also. He came in and sat down.

"Brandy turned into an honest man, Sawyer?" Jack laughed.

"She's getting pretty damn close…" Sawyer mumbled. "Anyways, on a cheering note, I'm going to torture Ana." He said. Kate nearly dropped both the babies.

"What!?" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do it. She has information about what happened to Brandy and she won't tell us. I'm not going to sit here and see her get hurt again."

Jack and Kate shared a glance. "Sawyer, there are other ways we could find out about what happened…"

"I don't care. I need your guys help." He said.

"I guess that depends on what you want us to do…" Jack trailed off. Kate looked up at Jack in alarm.

"You want to help him torture her?"

"I want answers."

"Hey, Ana!" Kate called. Ana glanced up at Kate. "Can you go into my tent and grab a blanket for Olivia?" Ana nodded which made Kate feel worse about this. Ana was nice, she didn't deserve this…but Kate's babies were at risk.

She heard Ana shriek in shock as Jack and Sawyer pinned her down. They then began to drag Ana away into the forest. Ana looked at Kate in astonishment. Kate looked away.

"Tell me!" Sawyer yelled, he was using some similar techniques on Ana as Sayid did on him. He shoved the bamboo farther up her nails. Ana screamed loudly. "Tell me who hurt her!" He yelled again.

"Sawyer, that not working." Sayid said from the side. Jack had his head pressed against a tree beside Sayid. "Ana, just tell us, its for the good of you to."

"I don't know!" Ana cried out, as the bamboo was fully under her nail. "I don't know, I made it up!"

Sawyer closed his eyes and held back tears. He didn't like torturing Ana. He didn't want to. Jack earlier had cried a little to, Sawyer guessed, because he kept whipping his eyes. "Liar!" Sawyer ripped the bamboo out roughly.

Ana screamed in pain.

"Sawyer, stop it!" Jack yelled. Sawyer began to push the bamboo up another nail. "Sawyer!" Jack yelled again as Ana started crying and screaming louder.

"She doesn't know!" Sayid yelled. Sawyer glanced up. He saw Kate had arrived also.

"Why did you lie?" Sawyer asked Ana pulling the bamboo out from her nails.

"I don't know…" She gasped. "I don't know…"

"Now _that's_ a lie." Sayid said. Sawyer started shoving bamboo up her nails again. "Why are you lying Ana?"

"I work for them!" Ana screamed. Sawyer stopped. Everyone _stopped_.

Heyyyy sorry for the LONG LONG wait! I hope you guys like it:) Reviews Sooner updates!

Sawyer: Tell me **_everything_**. Or we shot you.

* * *

Jack: I think I'm in love with Kate...

Kate over hears... :O


	17. Chapter 17: Explain

Sticking to the theme of this chapter, **_Explain, _**I think I should also explain a thing or to. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm just going through a lot of emtional stuff right now and its really hard to focus on writing. But my new years resolution is to write more, so nag me if you want those updates people. Anyways, thats all for now.

Chapter 17: Explain

Sawyer stopped shoving the bamboo into Ana's nails. Jack pulled his head away from the tree and turned to face Ana. He started at her face. Kate continued to stare at the ground thoughtfully. And Sayid remained in his same position, one hand on Sawyers shoulder, about to pull him away.

It seemed that time literally stopped. No one moved. No one breathed. Sawyer started at Ana, waiting for her to say more.

"I lied. Yes, yes, I was…I was on the plane. I'm with Dharma." She said slowly, obviously choosing her words carefully. No one said anything else as this sunk in more.

"What is…Dharma?" Jack said in a croaky, horse voice.

"It's an organization. It's a _good_ organization." She began to explain. "They study human behavior. Their goal is to achieve a world that is at harmony with itself. No illnesses, no wars, no fighting, no unhappiness. They send people here to study human behavior to really find the root cause for fighting. People sent here also study medicine to discover cures for illnesses." She stopped talking and swallowed.

Again, everyone was quite as this information started to descend upon them. Kate had sat down on against a tree, Jack had moved next to her, they weren't touching or even looking at each other, Sitting next to each other but completely unaware of each others presence. Sayid and moved to a near by tree and leaned against it, his head tilted upwards, eyes shut tight, brow furrowed.

"Not all the employees know about this…only people who they really think can make a difference. Someone like me. They think I can held other people find peace in their life's, they've never explained to me why or how they think or know this. They just do. Desmond doesn't know…Desmond isn't even supposed to know Dharma exists, none of you are. It's a secret organization. Its more secret then area 51. Only this is known by all the world leaders."

Kate was the one to speak this time. "Are you trying to tell me, that we crashed here on _purpose_?"

"Yes, in away. They didn't except the crash to be this devastating…but it was. They've…been…studying you."

"They've been terrifying us for so long to see how we would _react_ to something?" Kate asked again. "And the world leaders knew about this? They are okay with this? They know where we are right now? They know that people are dying but aren't doing anything to stop it?"

"No. No, they don't know people are dieing and they think that the crash was an accident and they have no idea where you are. It's meant to be that way. Dharma thinks they are a few studies away from getting some real answers."

"I can't believe this." Kate mumbled.

Suddenly, Ana screamed out in pain. Sawyer threw the blood covered bamboo piece to the ground, he untied Ana and kicked her in the back and she stumbled forward.

"Get out of here. Go to Dharma." Sawyer spat at her, clearly disgusted.

Sayid stepped forward as well. "Tell them to leave us be. Tell them not to study us and let us be us. That is of course if they can get us our own way off the island."

Ana shook her head at them. "They can't. They only deliver people to the islands, they don't take them away. It's supposed to help people understand that they have to overcome problems instead of running from them."

"Oh well. We can just wait until the next plane crash to go home." Sawyer sneered. "Now get out of my sight."

* * *

Later that night, Jack and Kate were in the caves, warming the babies and themselves up next to a fire. They were quite, each held a baby.

"I never figured Ana for that kind of person." Kate said.

"What do you mean? What is that kind of person?"

"The kind of person who would buy into something like that I mean. The world being happy with itself as one, like unquenchable cheeriness. I believe in balance."

"You believe in black and white."

"And grey." Kate added.

"The whole world is grey, Kate."

* * *

"So…the guy who attacked me…?" Brandy trailed off.

"We didn't ask. And quite frankly, I don't give a rats ass." Sawyer snapped. Brandy looked shocked. "All that matters right now is that it's over." He turned and looked at her. "And that you make a full recovery….so…hit the hay, girl." He gently pulled on the flap and his tent swung closed. He pulled his shirt and jeans off and wrapped them both up in an airplane blanket.

It seemed odd for Sawyer. He normally didn't like to show emotion, to be vulnerable. But with Brandy it felt good, and made him feel whole. Something he hadn't felt in to many years.

* * *

The next morning after explaining to rest of the camp what Ana had told them the day before, there was gossip, discussion, confusion and hate. People who had lost family members on the plane were crying and discussing suing Dharma, some were shocked and whispering about how surprising it was, a few were even saying they had known all along.

"I think they took it quite well." Sayid stated, sitting next to Jack as they observed a hysterical daughter who lost her mother on the plane. Jack turned and gave Sayid a blank look. "Well, no riots breaking out, nobody's wreaking havoc, or setting tents on fire, no headless chickens walking around." Jack frowned deeply. "Don't people in cults bite of chickens heads?" Sayid asked. Jack frowned deeper. "You are impossible to talk to sometimes you know that?"

**Next Time:**

**Jack and Kate DO actually plan their date.**

* * *

**A little more romance a little less mystery.**


	18. Chapter 18: Reactions

Chapter 18: Reactions

The next morning after explaining to rest of the camp what Ana had told them the day before, there was gossip, discussion, confusion and hate. People who had lost family members on the plane were crying and discussing suing Dharma, some were shocked and whispering about how surprising it was, a few were even saying they had known all along.

"I think they took it quite well." Sayid stated, sitting next to Jack as they observed a hysterical daughter who lost her mother on the plane. Jack turned and gave Sayid a blank look. "Well, no riots breaking out, nobody's wreaking havoc, or setting tents on fire, no headless chickens walking around." Jack frowned deeply. "Don't people in cults bite of chickens heads?" Sayid asked. Jack frowned deeper. "You are impossible to talk to sometimes you know that?"

"Well, I'm not the one saying _this_," Jack gestured to the group of people while glaring at Sayid. "is okay. This, this is not okay. I was going to take Kate on a date today. Do you think I can now? No. No I can't because people will want me stay here and fix," He looked back at the people. "this."

Sayid chuckled and put a hand on Jacks shoulder. "I'll take care of this okay?" He said. "Take Kate out on your little dinner date thing." Jack turned and smiled at the other man.

"Thanks, Sayid." With that, Jack jumped off and went to find Kate.

"Can you believe this?" Claire exclaimed to Charlie. Charlie was holding Aaron in the caves, bouncing Aaron on his knee, Aaron gurgling happily at Charlie, who was also making faces at him. "I mean, I should have had Aaron in a hospital! A hospital! Not in the middle of a god forsake jungle with a criminal!" She said furiously.

"Hey, I thought you forgave her for that." Charlie said in surprise.

"That it totally _not_ the point right now, Charlie!"

"Okay." Charlie agreed.

"They can't do this to people, you know?" She said. Claire had always been a ranter, although she had never ranted on the island yet, let alone in front of Charlie, she knew he wasn't judging her. "Uggh!" Claire picked up her diary and began furiously smacking it against her bed over and over.

"Hey! Hey! Whoa!" Charlie exclaimed, he set Aaron down and ran over to Claire. He grabbed her arms but she kept trying to smack the book. He got her to toss the book down and pulled her tightly against him. He ran his finger through her hair gently. "Hey," he pulled her away to look at her face. "What's really bothering you Claire?" He asked.

"This, I should have Aaron in a hospital, and I should be able to feed him baby food and cloth him properly." She said blinking rapidly to keep the tears in, but her eyelashes were already soaked in them. "But if the stupid plane hadn't crashed I would have had to give him away and I wouldn't have met you." She whispered the last part.

Charlie smiled, and brought his face closer, he gently placed his lips on hers. He noticed how much softer hers are then his and they were moist as well. He smiled wider and brought her closer, still kissing her softly, Claire kissing back, just as softly.

"Now, now." Charlie said. "Dry those tears, love. Those baby blues should never look sad."

"So…" Shannon trailed off. Sayid sat next to her on the beach, both cross legged, Sayid holding Shannon's hands. "Boone…should be alive?" She asked. Sayid sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Those…those Dharma people…if they hadn't _made_ plane crashed, he'd still be here." She looked shocked, her eyes wide, mouth in a small line.

"Shannon, if the plane had crashed on its own, Boone would still be gone." Sayid rubbed her hands.

"That's not the point." Shannon said. "The point is…my brother survived that plane crash, but died anyways and…so many other people are dieing…it's just not fair. This isn't supposed to be happening." Shannon said. Tears were begging to form in her eyes, she blinked at him. "This just isn't right, Sayid. Boones supposed to be here, he's supposed to be alive and well." She sobbed. "And the worst part is that if all this hadn't had happened I would have never met you, I would have never fallen in love with you. But Boone shouldn't have to pay for that!" Shannon then climbed onto Sayid's lap and sobbed into his shoulder. Sayid wrapped both of his arms around Shannon's body and rubbed her back.

"I love you to." Was all he could think of to say.

Brandy was lying in Sawyers bed, starting up at the roof of his tent. "You know," Sawyer said, laying on his side, half naked, looking at her. "if you are feeling better we could always try something we haven't done yet…" He began to place tiny kisses on her neck, slowly working his way down her breasts.

"I wasn't traveling alone." She said quietly. Sawyer stopped kissing her for a moment but the continued at much slower pace. "I was in Australia, to visit my little brother." She paused for a moment and sighed. "He wasn't the one on the plane, thank god. When I was there…there was a guy, I met." Sawyer tensed up and frowned. "He was a club owner and he wanted to move to L.A. to get big, you know, own the best club in town, all the stars go there…well…I said he could stay with me in L.A. and I would just, you know, kind of help him a long and he'd pay for half the groceries and half the rent. I was sitting towards the back of the plane when the back broke off. He was pulled out of the plane and I saw him fall into the ocean." She stopped talking again. "I remembered in Australia when I met him, at a pool, he was signing up for swimming lessons, beginners." Sawyer stopped kissing her and just wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you sure they don't mind you just, well, leaving?" Kate asked.

"Of course." Jack answered confidently.

They were sitting on a blanket, the sun was setting, they food was laid out, the babies being babysat and Jack was ready to woo Kate.

"How did you take it? I mean, finding out and everything. That it wasn't an accident. That we are here on purpose." Kate asked after biting into a mango delicately.

"It's certainly a shock. I didn't loose anything in that crash, not a family member, not a loved one, not a friend, nothing. I've lost friends here. Boone, for example. But I've gained a lot here as well. If hadn't been for all the loses my friends have experienced here I wouldn't say this crash was bad." Jack replied after taking some time to ponder her question.

Genuinely curious, Kate asked another question. "Really? What's so great about this place? What have you gained?"

Jack didn't need to think this time. "Well, look around Kate. There's no war, no media trashing people, no global warming really, its paradise. Sure, there are a few things I miss. And I've defiantly have found a lot of people I care about, you being number one on that list."

Kate blushed furiously. "What do you miss most about civilization?"

"The cross word puzzles in the news papers." Jack said immediately. Kate burst out laughing and now it was Jacks turn to blush. "I like them, they're fun!" Jack protested which made Kate laugh harder.

"That's cute." She told him when she had stopped laughing.

"What do you miss most?"

"Blueberry pies." It was Jacks turn to start laughing. "You know you like them Jack. I can just image a chubby Jack sitting around all day eating pie!" Kate cried throwing an orange at him. Jack caught it and began to peel it, while still laughing.

"I work out quite regularly." Jack said looking down at the orange. He heard Kate mumble something. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Mmm? Oh Nothing." Kate had a very innocent expression on her face, to innocent.

"What did you say?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said…I said I can tell." She looked down. Jack grinned and refrained from saying anything to cocky to her.

"Well, thanks." He met her eyes and Kate blushed again.

"Well…I guess this is it." Kate said as she stood outside the tent. The babies had been picked up from Claries and put into her tent where they fell back asleep almost immediately.

"Yeah…I had a really great time, Kate." Jack said starting into her eyes.

Kate smiled brightly. "Me to, Jack." They started at each other.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Jack stepped away but suddenly, Kate wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and brought him in roughly for a kiss. Jack gasped softly in surprise but responded eagerly to the kiss. She pulled away soon thought and started at Jack, whose eyes were still closed.

"Bye." Kate unwrapped her arms and walked away into her tent.


	19. Chapter 19: I love you

Chapter 19: I Love you

The next day Kate woke up tried and groggy. She looked over to see the babies and noticed both were missing and instead a note was in their place. Kate's heart rate picked up speed and she was about to scream when she saw it was signed 'Jack. S.' Kate picked up and read.

_Kate, I took the babies for a little walk around with Hurley. Decided to let you sleep. I hope I didn't freak you out. I had a great time last night, XO, Jack. S._

Kate grinned while reading it. XO? She laughed aloud. Kate changed her clothing into something fresh. Last night she had laid in bed thinking about her date with Jack and had drifted off before changing into anything else. She walked out of her tent and looked around.

Brandy, Sawyer, Claire and Charlie all stood in a circle, all speaking quickly to each other. Each looked very upset. She saw Shannon holding Aaron, Shannon looked over at Kate and waved her over hurriedly. Kate walked up and took Aaron and cooed to him softly.

"What is going on?" She asked watching the group.

"Weeeeell," Shannon said, clearly excited to gossip. "apparently Sawyer was flirting with Claire early this morning, so now Charlie's mad at Claire, and Claries mad at Sawyer, and Brandy's mad at Sawyer. Yeah, and Sawyer wants forgiveness from Brandy and Claire. But Charlie is mad at Sawyer." Shannon paused. "Confusing isn't it?" Kate nodded.

"Ugh! Sawyer! I don't want to see you anymore!" Brandy yelled.

"Me either!" Claire yelled going to stand by Brandy's side.

"Claire! Brandy! Wait! I just need to figure this out!"

"Don't even talk to her, Sawyer!" Charlie yelled, his guitar dropped down in the sand. "If anyone yells at her, its me!"

"Charlie!" Claire exclaimed. "I'm sorry!" She said. "I didn't do anything!" Claire tried to exclaim.

"Oh sure! You've always had your eyes on him! Even when he liked Kate! Even though he likes Brandy! You always looked at him! I'm sick of it!" He said fiercely. "If you can't appreciate me for me…then I can't be with you." And with that he picked up this guitar and walked off.

"Charlie!" Claire called. "Ugh! What did I ever see in you, Sawyer?" Claire snapped. Sawyer shrugged. "This will never happen. Just, stay with Brandy." She shook her head and ran to catch up with Charlie.

"Brandy…" Sawyer said. Brandy looked at him with hurt eyes. "Sawyer, we are adults. Not teenagers. Start acting like this reality, not a fucking soap opera."

"Wow." Said Shannon. Kate nodded.

"Hey." Came Jacks voice. Kate turned around and grinned at Jack. Jack knelt down and hesitantly kissed Kate swiftly, before she could respond he had pulled away from her. Kate smiled and handed Aaron over to Shannon to scoop May up in her arms.

"You guys just missed some serious drama." Shannon said excitedly. Kate saw down where Claire normally breast fed Aaron, it had privacy, she fed May, and then was passed Olivia to fed her as well. Shannon explained what had happened in exquisite detail.

"Wow." Hurley said. Shannon nodded.

"That's what I said." Shannon agreed. Hurley nodded.

"I hope they work it out." Jack murmured. Kate watched him thoughtfully from across the tent. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"What is it?" Kate asked cautiously. She raised one eye brow at him suspiciously.

"What? Nothing…Claire's my sister and I worry about her." He said looking meaningfully at Kate. Kate nodded slowly, not buying it.

Later that day Jack and Kate were in the caves, sitting on Jacks surprisingly comfortable bed, relaxing. May and Olivia were sleeping soundlessly near by. Kate and Jack lay next to each other, not talking, not touching and staring at the ceiling in a comfortable silence. Jack slipped his hand down and locked it up with Kate's. Kate smiled and rubbed his hand with her thumb.

"How do you think Ana is?" Kate asked. Jack frowned and looked over at her.

"She's probably fine. I'm expecting news from the others any day now actually." Jack told her. Kate looked over at him in surprise. "Well come on, you really didn't think they'd leave us alone did you?" Kate frowned.

"What if they take Olivia or May?" Kate jumped up and ran to their wooden crib. She rubbed their faces softly with her the back of her hand. She heard Jack get up and walk towards her. He slipped his hands around her waist and pressed his cheek against her.

"I won't let them." He told her. Kate sighed and looked up at him. "Kate, I love them, its not going to happen. I'll stop them okay?"

"You love them?" Kate asked, looking confused.

"Yeah…" Jack trailed off, going slightly pale.

"Well…then do you love me?" Kate asked, her eyes were wide and studying Jacks face intently.

"If I did…what would you do?" Jack mumbled quietly looking down. Kate bit her lip and held back a smile.

"I'd do this." She lent up and kissed him gently on the lips for a few moments. She rested her forehead against his and smiled at him sweetly. Jack grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. I love you, Kate." He told her. Kate's smile faded slightly. "You don't love me back, do you?" He whispered painfully, looking away and dropping his hand down away from her face.

"Jack," Kate started. "I do." She pulled him back towards her. "I'm just not ready to say it yet, okay?" She asked. Jack looked at her suspiciously but decided she was telling the truth and pulled her into a tight hug.

"That's okay." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Ana stumbled through the jungle, wishing the pain in her nails would go away. She stopped and sat down next to a small pond and filled her water bottle up. She took a large gulp and looked back at where she had come from. She felt like a complete idiot. She had failed her task, and now she was stranded in the middle of a jungle. If she went back to camp they'd kill her and if she went back where Sawyer was he'd kill her.

Although the Dharma group was supposed to help achieve world harmony they were surprisingly harsh and violent. Ana had seen many of her colleges be shot down or abused. She knew that if she went back without any really good information, they'd kill her. She knew she had to make something up, even if it meant anyone still on the beach would be hurt.

* * *

_So what will Ana tell the others? Will Kate say I love you? And will end up with who in this whole love square thing? And, will anyone responed? **Mmmmmm. R and R, guys.** Thanks._


	20. Chapter 20: You Didn't

Chapter 20: You Didn't

Sawyer was laying in his bed the next morning, staring at the clouds drift by, not really thinking much when a dark shadow cast over him and his tent. He sat up seeing Jack standing there, hands on his hips glaring at Sawyer.

"You hurt her." Jack stated. Sawyer attempted not wince.

"Yeah…Jack…I know…I didn't meant to…I…" Sawyer trailed off, suddenly realizing he wasn't aware which of the two girls Jack was referring to his little sister? Or Brandy, who Jack had warned Sawyer not to be with?

"I told you not hurt her, Sawyer." Jack bit out.

"Which one?" Sawyer asked timidly. Jack glared at Sawyer.

"Both." Jack growled. Sawyer frowned. Who does Jack think he is? It has never been his job to be the island women protector. Jack was just the doctor. Sure, he helped the girls out now and then, but he was only Claire's older brother. Not Brandy's father or Shannon's cousin or something.

"Hey," Sawyer snapped, sitting up from the sand. "Hey, hey now. What right do you think you have? They aren't your property, Jack Off!"

"And they aren't yours!"

"I never said they were!"

"You might as well had! You had no right to flirt between the two of them, lead them on, and then just hurt them, Sawyer! What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Sawyer yelled coming into Jack's face.

"Yeah! What is wrong with you?" Jack roared. Sawyer started at Jack's face, not thinking of an answer. "Well? Don't you feel the littlest bit sorry?" Sawyer, to Jack and his own surprise, backed off and sat in the shade of his tent, his face half hidden by a shadow. "Fix it. Today." Jack stormed off.

*

Charlie approached Claire, guitar strung over his back. Claire looked up at him and then quickly looked down, not wanting to stare him down. She played with Aarons feet, who giggled and bounced around, starting up at Claire lovingly.

"Hey…" Charlie said. Claire looked up, her stomach a bundle of nerves, traveling to the tips of her fingers, to her toes. Charlie stood with his hands behind his back, bouncing on his toes. "So…yesterday…almost seemed like high school again, huh?" He laughed quietly to himself. Claire smiled sadly at him. "Yeah…not cool." Claire nodded. Charlie sighed and sat down close to her. "Claire, come on." Charlie said taking her hands across Aarons cradle. "Just pick here. Me, or Sawyer? I know its sick and it's cruel to give you some kind of ultimatum. But I…I feel really strongly for you and for Aaron. I want to take care of the both of you, but I can't keep doing it if my heart is just going to repeatedly get squished. It may be worth it, but I can only handle so much." He rubbed her hands gently one more time and got up. "Just…come find me when you know." He made to leave.

"Charlie! No! Wait!" Claire hurried to sit up, to go to him. She reached for him across the cradle and pulled him towards her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's you. Of course, it's you. I swear, Charlie. I mean…I like Sawyer sure, I bet he knows how to love a girl, how to touch a girl…" Charlie frowned at this. "but you know how to care for a girl, and treat a girl, and touch a girl and love her, and show her she's wanted. It's you." Charlie grinned and they leaned over Aaron and shared a gentle kiss.

Charlie pulled away abruptly. "Aaron called Sawyer Daddy!" He announced. Aaron looked over at his name. Claire and Charlie both looked down at Aaron who let out a happy squeal.

"We'll have to fix that, won't we?" Claire asked, grinning.

*

"Me and Charlie made up!" Claire announced to her older brother happily. Jack grinned at her.

"That's fantastic, Claire!" He held Aaron on his lap, giving him his weekly look over. "No more Sawyer?" He asked hopefully.

"No more Sawyer, no more flirts, no more peoples dirty looks!" Claire sang, receiving a weird look from Jack. "It's a song and dance; we used to play it in Australia." She explained. Jack nodded. "It's a shame we didn't grow up together." She said. Jack and Claire had realized they were related one afternoon when they compared photos of their fathers. Claire had explained to Jack that her father was "business man" who traveled to America a lot. She didn't know he had a son, a wife and was a doctor when he stayed there. Jack knew his father took of to Australia every to months for one week for a visit, but never asked why. He always thought it was for relaxation.

"I know, but I am protective. I think you would have hated it." Jack chuckled and Claire giggled lightly. "But then again, if we had, we might not have had this tough guy." He cooed to Aaron on his lap who laughed and grabbed Jack's nose. Jack grinned at him.

"I wish I had a camera for these moments." Claire laughed. Jack looked up. "You are so sweet, with babies." She told him. Jack smiled slightly.

"He is isn't he?" Kate asked, now standing above them, holding the twins. Claire jumped up and took May from Kate's arms. "Thanks." She smiled gratefully and Claire nodded. "I hear you and Charlie made up." Kate smiled. "Oooo Lala, is love in the air once more?" Kate teased. Jack and Claire both laughed heartily at Kate's rarely seen light hearted humor.

"Well, lets not get ahead of ourselves here." Claire said in a calm voice although still giggling slightly. "I wonder if Brandy and Sawyer made up?" Jack and Kate didn't say anything for neither had heard head or tail of that situation. "It really is turning into a soup opera around here. Only without let sex." She delivered the last line bluntly. Jack and Kate cracked up. "I'm only saying." She giggled.

"Well, we don't need anymore babies running around here quite yet." Jack said. He looked over at Kate who was frowning down at Olivia who was watching a fly buzz around, extremely interested in it. "Anyways, I had better take off, I have to check over these three ladies, and get them out of the sun." He nodded at Kate and Olivia. Jack kissed Aaron gently and placed him back in bed, he took May from Claire and made his way to Kate's tent, Kate and Olivia in tow.

Kate was supposed to be staying in the caves, fortunately for her, Jack wasn't forcing her. He didn't want her to part with the ocean until she was ready.

Kate and Jack sat on the floor of the tent. As Jack examined May, he felt there was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. He decided for once, not to press Kate, and waited for her to break the ice.

"I'm sorry." She announced, sooner then Jack had anticipated. "I'm sorry, I've been such a drama queen, Jack. This isn't easy for you and I know you know its not easy for me. But I shouldn't put that in the way for our relationship. I'm sorry I've been acting worse then a soap opera. I've been…I've been a soap opera based on high school students."

Jack chuckled at the last statement quietly. He leaned up and captured Kate's lips with his and smiled gently at her. "Don't you worry." He muttered against her lips. "I love you, and I forgive you." Kate smiled and kissed back just as gently.

*

Sawyer strolled up Claire's tent where she and Charlie were laughing happily. "Hey…" He said.

"What, Sawyer?" Charlie growled.

"Hey, now Wannabe, I'm only here to make nice." Sawyer snapped. Charlie frowned at him. "Look, I'm sorry if I came between the two of you. I didn't mean to hurt you, Claire." Sawyer started grudgingly. He was frowning deeply at the ground, clearly unhappy by what he was doing. "I'm…" He trailed off.

"You're what?" Claire asked, smiling.

"I'm…I'm...sorry." He mumbled.

"What?" Claire prompted one more time.

"I'm sorry!" Sawyer snapped, cheeks red.

"Apology accepted, Sawyer." Claire smiled and offered him a hand which he took limply and shook. "And Charlie also forgives you." She said for Charlie.

"What?" Charlie exclaimed. Claire turned and smiled at him. "Fine…" He mumbled. Sawyer nodded and stocked off awkwardly.

"Thank you, Charlie. It means a lot to me, that we can…put this behind us." She told him. Charlie nodded and smiled at her, although did not look 100% happy yet.

*

"Hey…" Brandy mumbled quietly. Sawyer and she didn't make eye contact, Brandy fiddled with her bandage and Sawyer started out at the ocean.

"I'm sorry." Sawyer said bluntly.

"Okay…" Brandy answered quietly, a tint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ah…" Sawyer said, clearly not expecting this kind of reaction from her. "I'm sorry for…um…hurting you."

"Don't worry about it." Brandy said and Sawyer's frowned. "You didn't."

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Soooorry for the wait. My life has been poo lately. On a side note, this went from page 12 to page 16 in my document for chapters 16-20 of this story. So apperciate it. **

**Read and Review ladies and gents. **


	21. Chapter 21: Who Are These People?

Chapter 21: Who Are These People?

Ana stumbled into her camp and took in everything. It felt good to be home. Her people spotted her and rushed forward to meet her. "Ana!" Their leader, Marcus exclaimed. He brushed his long brown hair out of his face. "Oh, Ana what happened?" He asked, helping her up. Ana coughed and spluttered and shook her head. "She needs help!" He called and soon their doctor, Kelly, rushed forward. The two scooped her up and carried her to medical tent.

Ana smiled up at them but then leaned over and coughed blood into Kelly's lap. "What happened, Ana? What did they do to you?" Ana shook her head again and held up her hands. The nails on her fingers almost stood up vertically. "Oh god." Kelly said. "Who are these people?"

*

Kate and Jack were both in the hatch, Jack was on hatch duty and Kate decided the babies should have a day out the sun, and that it was time for a nice bath. She had a small tub full of warm water and was bathing May while Jack bounced Olivia on his knee who was giggling insanely. "You know," Kate said. "they are officially three weeks old." She said in matter of fact voice. Jack smiled at her.

"Three weeks old." He said to Olivia. "Three big weeks old." He picked her up and rubbed his nose against her. "Aren't you a big girl now?" He asked and Olivia squealed happily. "Let's just hope you don't get Colic." Jack smiled at her.

Kate's head snapped up. "Colic?" She asked alarmed.

Jack looked up at her, looking alarmed as well. "Colic. Yeah." He nodded. "You know what it is...right?"

Kate sighed. "Obviously not, Jack!" Her eyes were wide with alarm. "I _just_ found out I was pregnant on the island! No one told me anything about any of this...this...stuff!" Kate looked terrified.

Jack scooped Olivia up and walked towards Kate, wiggling an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. "Colic is when a baby cries for at least three hours a day, for at three days a week, for at least three weeks." Kate paled. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. They do grow out of it. It would be more a pain in the ass..." He paused. "sorry," and blushed. "pain the bum, for everyone else rather than these girls." He nodded his head to Olivia who was nuzzled in the crook of his neck. "They'll be fine, Kate." He gave her a kiss on the head and scooped May out of the water. He placed Olivia down in the little bed they had made out of clothing on the floor, and began to dry May off while Kate got fresh bathing water for Olivia.

*

Ana lay in the bed, she was feeling much better, but the pain in her nails was still there, but not much, just enough to make her uncomfortable. Marcus and Kelly were standing outside whispering quietly. Ana knew had a plan she knew what to tell them.

Marcus and Kelly re-entered the tent. He stood above her with his hands placed dominantly on his hips. "What happened, Ana?" He asked. Ana held eye contact and began to lie.

"They are sick. They found out about you." Marcus raised his hand to slap her, Ana winced and prepared for the blow. But Kelly grabbed his hand and lowered it slowly, letting their hands linger together. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But they found out, and they tortured me. This experiment _isn't_ working, Marcus! We need – " She paused and looked towards the door way. "Hello, Juliet." She sneered. Juliet was a blonde woman who was also a doctor with Dharma, she was a fertility doctor. Juliet slowly enter the tent.

"What is going on Marcus?" She demanded. Kelly eyed Juliet with distaste. It had always been well known that Marcus had more feelings for Juliet then strictly professional, a fact that Kelly wasn't particularly pleased with. Marcus considered her.

"Ana, as you can see, has returned. She says the experiment isn't working. She was about to explain why." He turned back to Ana and Juliet watched her as well.

"Well...they are barbaric. Cruel, even, they have these babies. Three of them, they...they abuse them. Their only babies. Don't you think...we should..." She trailed off and looked around. "I don't know, like, _dispose_ of them?" Her jaw was tight and looked closely at Marcus. Marcus raised his eyebrows at her and Ana faltered. "I understand what Dharma's all about, don't get me wrong. But these people...it would be in their best interested to end their misery. It isn't working, I'm telling you Marcus. Its bad." She pleaded. Marcus eyed her distastefully for a moment and then looked at Kelly who raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"We better start planning this." He said. "If we are going to get rid of these guys, we have to do it soon, before its to late."

*

Late that night Juliet entered Marcus' tent. He looked up from his book and look up at her. "I'm sorry," she said. "These tents don't offer much privacy."

Marcus smiled. "It's perfectly fine, Juliet. We knew when we decided to use them that they would be. They are better for the environment, for the world. That's what we strive for." He said.

Juliet nodded and forced a smile. "Right, yes, of course." She never fully bought this nonsense. She was roped and blackmailed into going Dharma, and now she was stuck there, and only pretended to believe that what they were feeding her. She took a deep breath and went and sat down on Marcus' bed, very close to him. "Look, about this plan of yours," She started but he cut her off.

"Juliet, it'll be fine. We'll be safe."

Juliet forced another smile. "I'm glad." She whispered. "But that's not what I'm worried about." Marcus frowned. "There are babies there, Marcus." She started intently into his eyes. "Babies," she took a deep breath again and really took the plunge. She reached forward and placed a hand on his thigh, while placing her other hand on her flat tummy. "I've always wanted to be a mother. I would...never live it down if you just killed them." She looked into his eyes again which were nearly black and eyeing her hand on his leg. "I was thinking...I could go and take them...all at once, during the night. Bring them back here. Keep them safe...raise them?" She reached out and took his hand, rubbing it softly with her own. Normally, Juliet wasn't one to seduce men to get what she wanted, but Marcus wasn't like normal men, and the Dharma certainly wasn't normal either. She had learned very quickly on the island that to get by, she couldn't act normal either.

Marcus held her hand and smiled at her. "Well, we could capture the babies when we go to terminate the camp." Juliet dropped his hand immediately and Marcus looking a little hurt. "But..." He started. "I think if you would really like it...and if your hurried. You could go take the babies tomorrow night, and we can meet you half way? I'll let the others go ahead and terminate the survivors, and you and me can go and..." He smiled at her and picked her hand back up. "Decided who gets to raise the babies together." He squeezed her hand.

Juliet smiled at him. "Yes, Marcus, thank you, that would be perfect!" Juliet beamed happily at him. She wasn't going to raise the babies with Marcus. Marcus then leaned forward and began to kiss her. He buried his hand in her blonde hair, pulling her soft lips against his painfully rough ones. She let out a tiny gasp of surprise and Marcus pulled her down on top of him but Juliet struggled out of his grasp. "Wait," She whispered. "I have to go pack. We'll...we'll do this when we talk about the babies. About who will take care of them?" Marcus nodded and beamed at her. She got up and left in a hurry. She wasn't even sure if she'd raise one of the babies herself. But she needed to check out this camp. Juliet had never trusted Ana, not in a million years, and she knew Ana was lying about how truly barbaric these people are. Juliet wasn't one to let innocent people die, especially babies, not now, not ever. If these people were innocent and peaceful, Juliet would find away to save them.

*****

**I'm SO sorry for the wait guys! I've had some really bad writers block with this story but it does have a concert plot now and it'll be finished soon. I'm sorry its been rought with this story, it hasn't been greatest. But I do hope you have enjoyed some of it! :) By the way, as you can tell my Dharma isn't the same as LOST's one. There is no Ben, no Patchy, no Tom. None of those guys. Basically, incase you haven't noticed. It is like how the REAL others (Like Richard for example) lived before Ben killed everyone, but with a twist of the REAL (Miles daddy!) Dharma. **


	22. Chapter 22: Trust Me

Chapter 22: Trust Me

Juliet had woken up very early that morning. She had packed a gun and then set out, before sunrise. She walked long and hard through the jungle until she reached the camp, the beach. She hid quietly, in the bushes, watching them from a far. How would she do this? Just come out and tell them what was going on? That she was going to help them? Would they believe her? She could see a girl with long brown hair playing with a baby. She sat with another man who was tall and handsome; he had another baby and was burping it. They seemed so...nice. What was Ana talking about?? She _had_ lied!

Juliet was crouched down, and suddenly, she felt someone grab her mouth and yank her violently backwards, against their body. She let out a muffled gasp and chose not to struggle against them. It was a man and he held a knife tightly against her neck. Juliet was scared, yes, but she figured this might happen either way she approached them.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Juliet Burke." She said quickly. "I work with Dharma."

"Bloody hell, John." A voice came, he sounded Scottish, or maybe British, and the knife pressed tighter against her neck.

Juliet knew she must act fast. "I mean you know harm. There is a gun in my bag. Take it. It's yours. Ana came to us and told us you are barbaric. I didn't believe her." She paused and took a breath, she was speaking very quickly. "I convinced my leader that I would go and steal the babies, but really I just wanted to see if you are as barbaric as Ana said you are. You aren't. Dharma is coming tonight and we have to hide."

"Claire." Another voice said, different from the last.

Suddenly, she was pushed away and she span around. A bald man was holding her at gun point. There were two other men there. A tall man with long brown hair and a short man with dirty blonde hair. "Come with us." The bald one said gesturing with his gun. She turned around. He walked Juliet out into the open beach. Juliet could feel the gun digging into her back. People stood up and watched them carefully. Juliet saw the short blonde boy go and hug another blonde girl tightly, a baby held between them. The blonde girl looked frightened. The handsome man from earlier was standing protectively in front of the brunette girl, babies hidden behind her. _Bad idea...hold them tight._ Juliet thought desperately. She needed them to trust her!

"What is going on, Locke?" The handsome man said approaching them slowly. "Who is she?"

The man who had a gun in Juliet's back spoke next. She figured this guy is John Locke. "Well, Jack, I found her spying on us. Her name is Juliet. She says she's here to see if we are..." He paused. "as barbaric as Ana Lucia said we were. Apparently, Dharma wants to take the babies." There were gasps all around, and Juliet even saw the frighten look on Jacks face. "She wants to stop them." Locke continued. He pressed the gun harder in her back. "Anything else, Juliet?"

Juliet thought for a moment. "They want to kill all of you. After they take the babies." She added quickly. "I want to help you." She pleaded.

Jack thought for a moment. Then he spoke to the whole camp. "Kate, Sun, Claire, you guys get down in the hatch. Take anything you need. Walt," Jack turned to a young boy standing nearby. "You and Michael go down there to." Walt nodded and grabbed the leash attached to his golden retriever. "Desmond," Jack turned to the man with the long brown hair. "You go down with them, same to you, Charlie," He said looking at the boy with short blonde hair. "Use any guns you need. Keep them save." He warned. Soon, people where heading out, packing up their things. He approached Locke and Juliet.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Locke asked.

Jack looked at her. "Is this a trap?" Jack asked. Juliet shook her head. "Why should I believe you?" He asked.

Juliet thought for a moment. "I'm infertile. I can never have children, and that's the one thing I want most. I was forced to go to this island. They said they could give me a baby and now I am stuck here. If you don't believe me fine. But if you stay here they will come and kill you. But if you come with me you have a fifty fifty chance of living."

Jack glanced at Locke who glanced back. "She has a point." Locke said and Jack agreed with a nod. "Do we trust her?"

Jack stared at Juliet for a moment, his brown eyes into her blue ones. "We trust her."


End file.
